The Fine Line
by Absinthe-With-Faust
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time to extract information from Bellatrix at school. A somewhat deep, involved insight to the events leading to Bella's Death Eater initiation. A bit of romance and a good chance for smut. Try to keep them in character.
1. A Welcome Burden Pt1

"We're talking incredible magic here, Dumbledore. Are you sure it would work?"

The voices of the Order talking sounded through the extendable ear to those not old enough to be involved in the meeting.

"Sounds like you're doubting my abilities, Remus," Dumbledore's voice sound both amused and offended. There was a long pause following this statement. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other briefly before giving there attention back to the rubber ear.

"It's not that I doubt you, as such, Professor. You know I believe in you, I just don't know how much faith I can have in this plan. So much can go wrong. This can mess them up really bad."

Dumbledore sighed. "I understand why you're concerned Remus. But you must understand, there is nothing that can go wrong that is outside my ability to repair."

The Weasley twins scoffed and the trio looked at them. "What, he thinks people can't hear the doubt in his own voice?" said Fred.

"Exactly," replied George. "By the sounds of it you'd have to be a complete nutter to take part in whatever this plan is."

A door slammed behind them and they all jumped, dropping the ear. When they saw it was only Ginny, they all through her an annoyed glare.

"Gee, sorry. I had no idea the meeting had started. Maybe if someone had come and told me I could have been listening too and this would not have happened," she said, just a little put out.

Ginny walked over to the banister where the slightly older teens were leaning over. Hermione threw her an apologetic glance and Ginny smiled back, subtly placing her hand on the small of Hermione's back. She dropped it quickly and sighed impatiently as George turned to pick up the new extendable ear that he dropped. He began to lower it over the edge but quickly pulled it back when they heard Mrs Weasley call them to the kitchen. Being called to the kitchen meant one of two things, either dinner was ready, or they were being allowed in on the end of the meeting. Either way, it worked out good for them and the boys ran off, pushing each other on the way down the stairs.

Hermione turned to Ginny and noticed her glaring after them. "Come on, Ginny. You know that no one's actually annoyed at you over that, right?"

"Yeah I know that. As if I'd care if they were pissed at me anyway. It's just…" Ginny hesitated and Hermione knew what was coming. She'd seen that sad look in her girlfriend's eyes too often. She put her arm around her shoulders to give her a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll be able to tell them one day, and then we won't have to worry about all this sneaking around crap. But for now I think its best if we just keep it between us. You know the boys won't understand, especially Ron." She saw Ginny nod her head out the corner of her eye and smirked. "Besides, I always thought that whole fear of getting caught thing really did it for you…"

Ginny laughed before turning and gently shoving Hermione into the wall. Leaning right up in to her ear she whispered "oh Hermione, you have no idea" then went to kiss her but pulled away just at the last second and began to descend the stairs. Hermione regained her composure and chased after her.

They were both laughing and breathless when they reached the kitchen, teasing each other and playfully pushing one another. One look at the peoples' faces around the kitchen table and their moods were immediately dampened. Apparently dinner wasn't ready, they were being allowed to sit in on the meeting. Apparently, though, it didn't appear to be for a good reason.

"Glad you decided to join us, girls." Dumbledore gave them a smile that suggested he, as always, knew everything, causing the girls to blush as they took their respective seats at the table. "Not to worry though, you aren't the last to arrive. Once Professor Snape gets here we can commence the meeting properly."

At the mention of the potion master's name, both Harry and Ron groaned. Hermione smiled to herself. She was right, those boys would never grow up. Moments later Snape busted through the kitchen door.

"Can we make this quick, Professor? I have another meeting that would not do well to miss later tonight."

"I'm sorry Severus, but I don't think this meeting will be one to end shortly this evening. You might as well have a seat and make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea? Molly just made a fresh pot and I must say it is absolutely beautiful," Dumbledore tried to hide a smile as he said this. He knew just as well as anyone how much Snape hated being treated nicely, but at the same time he knew he was the only person who could ever get away with it. "We've finally worked out the last of the kinks in the plan, and with your assistance I'm sure it will be a success. It all begins tonight."

Groaning to himself, Snape went to take his usual seat for meetings. Startled and annoyed when he found Ron sitting in it, he turned to Dumbledore. "And to what purpose are the _children_ allowed in on the meeting? The way you talk of this plan, it seems as though it is of high importance."

"I think you will find that they don't quite class as children anymore, Severus, and they are here because they are the plan. So for the time being, it looks like you'll just have to grin and bear it. Ahh look, there's a spare seat next to Harry."

Both Harry and Snape shot each other a glare as Snape took his seat, then proceeded to ignore each other.

"OK, down to business now," said Dumbledore as he stood up to speak to everyone. "It has come to our attention that Lord Voldermort relies a lot heavier on his Death Eaters than we initially thought. Though he would never admit it to anyone, without his faithful followers, he would be nothing. We have learnt form a reliable source," at this statement everyone in the room glanced towards Snape, "that pretty much everything is put together and planned by Voldermort's closest Death Eaters. That's everything from how to carry out plans, who to attack next and even where Voldermort goes when he is in hiding-"

"But Professor," Harry interjected, "I always thought that Voldermort was really smart. Or at least that's what I gathered from all the stories about him from his school days."

"You are quite right, Harry. But Voldermort is mostly academic smart. He was extremely gifted at practical magic but when it comes to most other things, he is not so lucky. Besides, he has spent a lot of time locked away from the wizarding world and the people in it. So when it comes down to it, he doesn't have all the inside knowledge. One could say he knows where he wants to go, but has no means of getting there. That's where the Death Eaters come in.

I know that most of you may find this hard to believe but not all the Death Eaters are brainless sheep who are just in it for glory and the killing of muggles. There are a few who are some of the smartest students I ever taught and these are the one's that Voldermort entrusts everything. Without them, we could have one this war a long time ago."

"Just, out of curiosity, Professor, but which one's do you say are that smart one's? Tell me it wasn't Lucius Malfoy," Hermione said, involuntarily shuddering as the name came out her mouth.

"Ahh, I knew if anyone would ask it would be you, Miss Granger. Not to worry, not many of them are at your level though." She blushed at the compliment. Dumbledore had never been one to ever really acknowledge her existence let alone her academic achievements. "And no, I wasn't referring to Lucius. As cunning and cruel as he was and still is, his brains were never in the right place." The mood lightened for a moment as everyone softly chuckled. "No, Miss Granger, I was thinking more along the lines of the Lestrange boys, Regulus Black and a few others' who have, fortunately for us, been taken out of the picture."

"You seem to have forgotten one, Headmaster…" Snape's icy voice cut through the chatter that followed Dumbledore's talk. All attention turned to him as he smirked and continued. "One with talent and brains that

could easily surpass even Miss Granger's. Oh yes, never struggled with anything, this one. Invented many spells and potions that are popular with the Dark Lord now. Scared a lot of students and teachers. Held an ability that came with an obscene amount of self confidence and a power that was as dark and ruthless- "

"Severus!" Dumbledore stared blankly ahead as he cut Snape off mid-sentence. "I was actually hoping to leave that particular one of that this conversation."

"And why is that, Professor?" Harry asked curiously, a little disturbed that there was someone out there who Snape spoke of in such a manner.

"Because this person happens to be our main target in the plan, Harry. Knowing such things about this person is enough to scare people out of wanting to participate."

"Like what?" Sneered Snape. "You always said that if it hadn't been for the Dark Lord coming out first, the Death Eaters would be calling _her Master."_

"_Her? A woman? You don't mean…" Hermione stopped breathing._

"_Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry finished for her, venom dripping from his voice as her name exited his body._

_Hermione involuntarily shuddered again, though this time it wasn't out of fear or disgust or even pure hatred. It was something else. Something she couldn't put her finger on either cause she didn't know what it was or she didn't want to. Ginny noticed the change in her demeanor immediately and threw her a questioning look. Hermione just shook her head in reply and grabbed Ginny's hand under the table._

_Deep down Ginny thought she knew what was wrong. There was something in Hermione, a side to her that not many people knew existed and wouldn't believe it anyway. She didn't even think that Hermione herself really knew of it. But Ginny did. From the first time that she felt Hermione's hand around her throat during sex, felt her nails tear through the skin on her back, felt her bite through her lip and pretend she wasn't enjoying the new taste it made in their mouths, she knew. She wouldn't go as far as calling her girlfriend a sadist, but she could sense the darkness in her, even if it was only a sexual thing. And Ginny didn't like admitting it, but she liked it. A lot. _

_Ginny tuned back in to the meeting midway through Hermione's sentence. "… does that vile woman have to do with the plan?" Ginny had to smile, bittersweet it may have been, at the choice of description. She knew perfectly well how Hermione felt about the Lestrange woman and it made her cringe inside._

"_What does Bellatrix Lestrange have to do with our plans?" Asked Dumbledore. "Absolutely everything."_


	2. A Welcome Burden Pt2

"So by now I guess you are all wondering what this is all about." Everyone's full attention was on Dumbledore now. Snape made an impatient noise. "To put it as simply as possible, we need someone to go on an undercover mission to get information."

"From Bellatrix?" Asked Harry. "I though we already had someone undercover with the Death Eaters, or aren't they doing their job well enough anymore?" He added, staring directly at Snape as he did so.

Hermione was shocked. "Harry! That was a cheap shot! You know very well how hard that job must be!"

"Yes, Harry, Miss Granger is right, your Professor does his job fantastically, and I couldn't ask any more of him then we, the Order, already do. Besides, I'm afraid that this is going to be one that Severus will have to sit out on."

"Go undercover? But that's bound to end badly. The Death Eater's know each and every one of us. We'd be killed for sure! Unless you're thinking polyjuice potion, but even then…"

"Thankyou for your optimism, Mr Weasley. And luckily my abilities put us above the need of simple deception magic such as polyjuice potion, as skilled at making it as I'm sure you three are." The trio blushed, Ron more than the others.

'How is it that he knows everything?' Hermione wondered. The looks on Harry and Ron's faces suggested that they were thinking exactly the same thing.

"In reply to the rest of your statement though, the Death Eater's will not recognize those involved based simply on the fact that they wouldn't have met you yet."

It finally dawned on Hermione. "Time travel?! You're sending us back?"

"Always the first there, Miss Granger. You really are the brightest witch of your age."

She brushed off the compliment, hearing those exact words constantly was getting quite tedious. "But how do we, or whoever it is that's doing it, get back, Professor?"

"Well that's easy, Hermione. Probably use your old time-turner," said Ron, hoping for some praise at his brilliant mind too. Snape scoffed and Harry and Ron both glared at him.

Hermione was still deep in thought "No, Ron. It couldn't be. If we went back say 10 years, then we'd have to live out the whole 10 years until we reach the present time now." Ron's face went blank. "To do it I think we'd need a means of time travel that would enable us to come back straight away."

"She really is brilliant," Remus said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you are quite right again, Miss Granger. Only you keep making one mistake." She looked at Dumbledore questioningly. "You keep saying 'us' and 'we'. There will only be one person actually doing it all. I have the magic required to send someone back and forward through time, but you will all get more details shortly."

"So how far back are they going then?" Asked Snape. Hermione could tell that he was now quite interested in hearing what the plan was about.

"19--, to when the targets are in their seventh year. We decided that getting to them while they're still at school, when they aren't so guarded, would be the best approach."

Everyone in the kitchen began talking amongst themselves again. Everyone, that is, except Hermione. She turned to look at Ginny who saw the look in Hermione's eyes and shook her head worriedly. "So when do I leave?" Even though the question was directed at her Headmaster, her eyes never left Ginny's. The kitchen fell silent all except for a strained noise coming from Ron. Hermione noticed Snape go rigid in his chair. He turned and gave her a look as though he was only just seeing her for the first time. It scared her a little.

Harry stood up. "Are you kidding, Hermione? No freaking way are you going back there!"

"I appreciate the concern, Harry, but it has to be me," she said as she turned to face him, to face everyone. She interjected all their retorts of 'why' to explain. "The Death Eater's are at school Harry. Don't you understand what that means?" Obviously he didn't, so she continued on. "Professor Snape can't go because he's already there, probably about 15 years old at the time. None of the adults can go at all because none of them can pass as 17. No offence. None of the Weasley's can go because I'm pretty sure that Mrs Weasley was in the same year as Bellatrix." She paused and Mrs Weasley nodded. "Seeing her own children, even if she doesn't know it's them, can mess up a lot of things. That just leaves you and I Harry, and seeing as Professor Snape is there, your parents will be too, which cancels you out as well. So you see, it has to be me, it was always going to be."

Harry felt silent. He wanted nothing more than to argue and send someone else, but he knew that Hermione was right. She was always right. Hermione looked toward Ginny for approval but her head was hung as she played absent mindedly with the tablecloth, trying not to make eye contact for fear she would lose it.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but again you are correct. Now, let's get this thing moving along…"

Everyone listened intently as Dumbledore explained.

"I will send Miss Granger back. How I do it is not important, it's just one of those thing's I have learnt to do in my many years. We will cast a powerful memory altering charm on your mind, which will work entirely on your subconscious leaving you with no recollection that you are from the future. You will believe that you are just a transfer student from the Irish wizarding school Tontaytoes to do your final year at Hogwart's. Everyone still following?"

Everyone in the room nodded, some more confidently than others.

"If you are ever questioned about your past, family life or anything along those lines, the spell we cast will kick in and you will subconsciously evade the questions, never stopping to question any of that yourself. Any questions?"

"Exactly how long will I be in the past for, Professor?" Asked Hermione.

"The entire school year, from the first day right up until the last," he replied. Hermione was at a loss for words. She didn't think she'd be losing an entire year of her life. Her worry was cut short as Dumbledore finished explaining. "In the present time though, it will inly be equivalent to around 2 weeks. But technically you still will be almost a year older then you were when you left."

"That's not so bad then, I guess," she said, feeling very relieved. "So how exactly do I get whatever information I find back to you now? If I don't know who I really am then how am I supposed to know what I'm meant to be doing? How do I get the information I learn back to you?"

"This is where it gets interesting," Dumbledore said, getting excited again as he spoke of his own brilliance. "Upon arrival, you will meet with 'Past Dumbledore' and he will hand you this note book." At this he pulled out an old looking, empty book from his robes. "Anything you write in it in the past will be able to be read by us here in the present. Knowing you have to do so will be incorporated in to the charm we place on your memory before you leave. Every night you will write in it, but you won't remember doing it. In actual fact, you won't even know it exists. Another thing just working with your subconscious. Make sense?"

A lot of people in the room shook there heads or stared blankly at Dumbledore as though he was mad, but seeing as Hermione was one of the few who nodded, Dumbledore didn't feel the need to explain again. She was, after all, the only person in the room who this information was relevant to anyway.

"So you're pretty much just programming me like a computer? I complete set tasks without knowing I'm doing it, but just live normally anyway?"

"I think that sums it up nicely, not that I really understand how these muggle 'computers' work."

Hermione seemed satisfied with this, but had one last question. "How about house Professor?"

"Gee Hermione; I would have thought that one'd be obvious to you." Everyone seemed a little startled to here Ron speak. "Ravenclaw of course. Wouldn't it? I mean, in Slytherine she would be too caught up in the middle of it all, Slytherine's don't mix well with Gryffindor, and if she was in Hufflepuff they wouldn't even acknowledge her existence." He looked up at Dumbledore for approval and Dumbledore nodded. Ron turned and smiled smugly at Hermione. "See, told you it's been known to happen. Me having clever moments."

"Yes, I suppose you are right. At least in Ravenclaw I might have their respect a bit more. So, when do I leave Professor?"

"In about 3 hours, Miss Granger." At this everyone was surprised, even Lupin, who as far as they could tell had been involved in all the planning, at the fact that it was happening tonight. They'd all assumed it would be at least the next day. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Hermione hesitated. Ginny looked at her and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. Hermione smiled slightly. "Yes, I am. Let's bring that bitch down."


	3. A Welcome Burden Pt3

"Is it alright if we have a break for dinner now, Dumbledore?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Of course it is," Dumbledore replied. "Remus and I have a few last minute things to discuss before we put the plan in to action anyway. Don't go anywhere Severus," Snape, who had just started to get out of his seat sat back down. "We're going to need you to help get Miss Granger ready to go afterwards. So everyone enjoy dinner, Remus and I will return shortly." And with that he and Lupin left the kitchen.

The mood lifted slightly as Molly served dinner and everyone forgot all about what they had just discussed while they ate. Everyone, it seemed, except Ginny, Hermione and surprisingly Snape, who couldn't stop staring at Hermione with that weird look on his face. Finally he got up and approached her.

"Miss Granger, may I have a word with you outside, please?"

A little startled at his sudden use of manners, Hermione got up from the table. "Of course, Professor."

He led her out of the kitchen and in to a small study. He shut the door behind them, locking and putting a silencing charm on it, and told her to have a seat. It was a long time before he actually spoke, the silence and the situation making Hermione very uncomfortable. "I know you," he said simply.

She looked at him confused. "I know you know me. You've been teaching me since I was 11."

"I know you. Not as Hermione Granger though.""Then as who? You're confusing me, Professor"

"I didn't think that was possible," she glared at him, expecting him to be smirking but he wasn't. "Finally, after all these years of thinking how familiar you look it all makes sense. I know you as Ava Mendez. Not that I ever had the privilege of calling you by your first name. That's the name you go buy on your little trip to the past.""What? You're saying that I've been back there before? What happens to me?"

"I can't say much, but I bought you here to talk to you about something. Knowing Dumbledore, he probably has plans of wiping your memory clean when you get back and I wanted to warn you."

"Wipe my memory? Why would he do that?" Hermione was shocked.

"So you don't remember what happens to you when you're back there. Not that it's anything bad," he added, noticing the horrified look on Hermione's face. "Probably thinks he'll be doing you a favour. All I can tell you is that I remember what happens to you, and I don't know if it's something that you are going to want to forget. You remember Dumbledore saying earlier that he was going to 'programme' you to write in that note book every night?" Hermione nodded. "Well, if you want, I'll do the same thing."

"Sorry Sir, but I really don't understand where you're going with this."

"I will make it so that you remember to keep your own personal journal while you're back there that will come back with you. Then you can hand it to someone you trust before you forget everything and they can give it back at a later date."Hermione was silent for a long time. "Is what happens to me really that important?"

"I think so, but I guess it comes down to your personal opinion whether or not you want to remember it and you will have the chance to make that choice when you get back, I'll make sure of it."

"You really think I should?" He nodded. She was sceptical, but didn't see how it could hurt. "Alright, Professor. I'll trust you on this one."

"You won't regret it," he said. Snape leant forward and put his wand on the right side of Hermione's head and mumbled words that Hermione couldn't make out. The inside of her head went really warm and she spaced out for a few moments. When she focused again, Snape was sitting back in his own chair. "You better head back to the kitchen, you're friends will be wondering where you've got to."

"Thankyou, Professor." She got up and made her way to the door. Stopping with her hand on the handle, she turned. "You will be helping when they fix me up to send back, won't you?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. I will."

She nodded, smiled to herself and left him alone in the room, feeling a little better about the whole thing knowing that he would be helping. As much as she didn't particularly like the man, she did respect him and knew that he was powerful enough to make it all work.



The kitchen was noisy by the end of dinner. The plates were cleared and everyone was in deep conversation amongst themselves. Hermione smiled as she watched Ginny and her brothers talk and laugh together. They had been together almost six months now and Hermione couldn't have been happier. Where Ginny hated not being able to tell anyone that they were together, Hermione liked having it a secret between them for now. She liked being able to share a room with her girlfriend at Grimmauld Place and no one in the house having any idea what they were doing to each other all through the night. Not even Harry or Ron, who's head's were separated from the action by nothing more than a few inches of wall and some well placed silencing charms. She smirked to herself as she looked over at the boys, contemplating the way they'd react if they ever walked in.

Ginny turned to look at her quickly and winked before turning back to Fred's story about how to explode garden gnomes.

"Yeah but I always thought a well placed firecracker would do the trick just as well." As she spoke she felt Hermione's hand on her thigh. Fred laughed and explained why she was wrong. But she was only pretending to listen, choosing to focus more on Hermione's finger's tracing their way up the inside of her leg, scratching her lightly as they climbed. Just as the hand began to reach its final destination, the kitchen door opened and Lupin stuck his head in. Hermione pulled away suddenly.

"Hermione, it's time to go. We'll be in the living room, and Dumbledore has asked everyone to please keep away and stay quiet while we're doing this." Then he left Hermione to say her goodbyes.

Everyone gave her a hug and wished her luck. "Come on guys, I'm only going for 2 weeks, really."

"Yeah we know that, but it's no comfort when we know where you're going," Ginny said sadly as she finally got her turn to say goodbye.

"I know," Hermione said, hugging her girlfriend. "And I'll finish what I started just then when I get back," she added in a whisper. She kissed Ginny on the cheek as she pulled away. "Well, I'll see you all later," she said to everyone and left the kitchen.

"Good luck," Ginny called after her.



"How are you feeling Hermione?" Lupin asked her when she reached the living room. "Nervous?"

"A little. Not too much though. I trust you all and know I'll be looked after so I'm not worrying too much."

Dumbledore smiled. "That's right. You have nothing to worry about; we've been looking in to this for a long time and know exactly what we're doing." Hermione tried to ignore the sceptical looks that swept briefly over both Lupin and Snape's faces as he said this. "Now, just to go over a few last things. You're main goal is to get as much information out of Bellatrix Lestrange as you can, by any means necessary.""Any type of information in particular?" Hermione asked.

"We mostly want inside information on Bellatrix that we can use to crack her now, thing's that get to her, her weaknesses. We need to break her down and it looks like emotionally is the way to go. As well as anything regarding the Death Eater's, what their weaknesses are and in particular anything that could be useful in bringing them down. Also things regarding Lord Voldermort would also help. Generally anything that might help us now, but you don't have to worry about that now, we'll have it so you will know what to do without even thinking about it."

Hermione nodded. "So what name will I go by?" This was her moment to figure out whether Snape was right or not.

"Ava Mendez," Lupin replied. "Mendez is an old wizarding name that hasn't been around for a very long time and Ava was the first name of great witch philosopher from the 12th Century. She was incredibly smart; we thought the name would suit you."

Hermione stayed silent. 'So Snape was right,' she thought. 'I wonder if he's right about everything else.'

"One more matter before we begin," Dumbledore said. "Upon your return to the present all the memory charms that we placed on you will be removed, meaning that not only will you remember who you really are, but you will also remember everything that happened in the past. So to save your memory from becoming confused we will obliviate you so that your memory will go straight from probably around dinner time to you being back without all the stuff in between. Understand?"

"So you're saying that I won't remember anything about the past at all?"

"That's right, Miss Granger," Snape said, giving her a knowing look. Hermione looked as though she was going to complain but he shook his head at her and she thought better of it.

'He really was right. I'm happy he got to me first,' Hermione thought. She saw him smirk a little at her and knew that he must have been reading her thoughts. 'Must make a note to learn Occlumency when I get back.' He nodded his head at her.

"Alright Miss Granger, time to get started. If you'd just like to come and have seat here, we can begin. Professor Snape is going to take care of your mind, and then I'll be the one who sends you back. Lie down; you're going to be fine."

Hermione was getting really nervous now as she laid back on the lounge, the three older men standing over her. Snape crouched down beside her and placed his wand on the same spot as he had earlier that evening and began the mumbling again only this time as the tingling went through her brain, her vision completely blurred and it wasn't long before she completely blacked out…


	4. Battle for the Sun

"Would you stop fussing mother, you're embarrassing yourself."

"Well if you'd just dress appropriately in the beginning we wouldn't have this problem now would we Bellatrix?" The older woman replied sharply, attempting to straighten her daughter's robes.

"No body cares what I look like at the moment. I'm leaving for school, I'll be getting changed on the train anyway, it doesn't matter," Bella shot back, attempting to pull herself from her mother.

"You are a Black. It always matters."

Bella straightened herself up, standing tall. She did hold a lot of pride in the fact that she was a Black. "I know mother. Sorry to be such a nuisance." Though her mother seemed pleased with this response and began fussing over her younger daughter, anyone else would have picked up the sarcasm underlying Bella's words.

She was about to continue talking when something, or someone, caught her eye. It was a girl. A very attractive girl. Bella figured she had to be around the same age but had never seen her before. She stood staring blankly at the Hogwart's Express as though she had just appeared out of no where, already dressed in school robes, long chestnut hair falling in waves almost to her waist. The girl seemed to snap out of her reverie as she picked up her trunk and began moving towards the train. "Well then, I best be off," Bella said to her mother, all the while never taking her eyes off the mystery girl.

"Alright then. Remember, this is your last year to make an impression whilst at school, you _must_ leave there on top if our family is to succeed in the new world."

"I know mother, I try my hardest." Bella rolled her eyes as she turned to the house elf that had accompanied them to the station and gestured for it to grab her trunk.

"Do look out for your sister."

"She's 15, mother. I think she's more than capable of looking out for herself," Bella sniggered, but at the look her mother gave her she sighed. "I'll try. I know how upset you would be if anything were to ever happen to your _precious Narcissa."_

"_You watch your mouth, girl."_

"_You know I'll look out for her, little Cissy is precious to all of us…" She replied, glancing out the corner of her eyes at Narcissa who blushed and turned away. "Goodbye Mother. See you in the holidays," she said, getting impatient. _

"_Alright. Just remember what I told you."_

"_I will, mother." Bella turned on her heel and stalked off, beckoning the elf to follow her, leaving her nagging mother to hassle her little sister for a while. _

_Bella had more pressing matters at hand. She had been made Head Girl this year. A position not often won by a Slytherin, but an easy win for Bellatrix. She might as well have owned that school. She had everyone in it from the students to the staff to the Headmaster himself wrapped around her long, delicate fingers. And right now, she had someone else that she wanted to wrap around those fingers, a certain mystery brunette…_

"_What on Earth are you looking for Black?"_

_Bella stopped scanning the train to look for the source of the voice. Not that she had to; she recognized it as Lucius Malfoy straight away. Only he managed to get a sneer in his voice and make it constantly sound as though ice was shooting right through you. It was actually the kind of voice she could have been attracted to; she had found her self involuntarily shivering quite often when she heard it. If only the person it came from wasn't such a wanker._

"_Nothing that concerns you, Malfoy." He sneered at her but she just sneered right back before turning to the house elf again. "You can leave now. Take my luggage to the train then get back home before people see you standing near me." The elf that had been trailing her bowed and left, dragging the trunk four times its size towards the train._

_Malfoy scoffed. "Bloody filthy creatures."_

"_So how was everyone's summer?" Bella asked, acknowledging the rest of the group around her. She couldn't actually care less about their summer's and tuned out the second her question was over, but Bella knew that formalities and small talk must be maintained with her friends. _

_Not that they were really friends, not to her. More acquaintances, really. People she hung out with because they, like her, had rich, well-to-do families and it was only proper that they all stuck together through school. She never felt bad about feeling this way, because she would have bet her life that they only pretended to like her for the same reasons. Besides, she was Bellatrix Black, and Bellatrix Black didn't like anyone._

_The group of Slytherins began boarding the train as Malfoy went in to a long winded speech about his life while his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, laughed and agreed with him._

'_Fucking kiss-asses,' she thought. 'But that's Crabbe and Goyle for you.' They were two of the dumbest, not to mention fattest, boys she had ever met. It was as though their soul purpose in life was to stroke Malfoy's ego. She shuddered as looked at them. The fact that they were in the running for a position along side the new Dark Lord almost made her sick. As if they were worthy to serve under such a great wizard…_

_They boarded the train and began the walk to their usual compartment right at the back of the train where they were never bothered. The group had become so powerful within the school that most of the students were too intimidated to even be in the same carriage as them so privacy was never an issue._

_As they walked by, younger students ducked back in to their compartments while the older one's simply stood and stared. As much as the school generally hated the group, there was still something about them that wouldn't let them look away. They did look quite amazing though, not so much the whole group but just Bella and Lucius. Leading the group, both their heads held high, slight smirks imprinted on both their strikingly attractive faces, walking with an arrogance that could only be gained by 17 years of being raised under the belief that pure blood was next to God._

"_Good to be back, huh Black?" Lucius said, as he stride along side her. He loved the fact that everyone wanted him. He wasn't being arrogant because this time because it was true. It was the same for Bella. The two of them were the most desirable people in the school and it was easy to tell by the looks of lust that most of the senior students gave them as they walked by._

"_I'm only here for two reasons Malfoy. To gain as much power and respect as I can," She said, glaring at what she assumed was a first year, causing him to whimper slightly and walk backwards in to his compartment._

_Lucius kicked someone's random trunk out of his way, causing its contents to spill everywhere. "And what's the second reason."_

_Bella began dragging her hand along the wall as she walked. She turned her to look at him and smiled seductively. "What other reason is there but to screw every worth while person in to submission?" She and Lucius both grinned. As much as they hated each other, at least they had that to agree on. _

_Ahead Bella saw a fellow seventh year girl standing in the door way of a compartment. Her last name was Dallasy. A Ravenclaw Bella had slept with on several occasions the previous year. When they made eye contact visions of Dallasy refusing Bella's advances came running through Bella's mind, shortly followed by Dallasy's face as she was taken aback in pure ecstasy from what Bella had done to her. The same thing must have flashed through Dallasy's mind as she blushed profusely._

"_Another one of last year's conquers?" Lucius asked, sniggering._

"_Oh yes…" replied Bella as they walked past the doorway, Bella's hand never left the wall she was dragging it on and ended up rubbing it straight across Dana's breasts as they walked past. She winked at her as she grabbed one slightly then kept walking. "Yes, it is good to be back indeed."_

_Finally they reached the last carriage, which was empty as usual, and settled in to the last compartment. There was about six of them all up. Along with Bella, Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle, there was also the seventh year named Rabastan Lestrange, his family were old friends of the Black's, a sixth year named Macnaire and a handful of other insignificant Slytherine's, young and older, who trailed along because they wanted to be a part of it. Bellatrix was the only girl in the group. She wasn't the only girl in Slytherin, just the only one important enough to be a part of the group. And that's how she liked it._

"_So, Dallasy, huh? She looked pleased to see you," Malfoy said, settling in to his seat. "Couldn't take her eyes off, you. Wants you bad, that one does."_

_Bella scoffed. "She can want it all she wants; she isn't going to get it. Not this year."_

"_You're too picky, Black." Rabastan said._

"_She is not too picky, it's just that the chase isn't there anymore," Lucius said. "They pretend they don't want her, but she finally seduces them in to giving in and makes them want her more and more, only to throw them away the second they stop putting up a fight."_

"_That's the name of the game isn't it?" Bella said in a slightly mocking voice. "Once they no longer get that look of disgust at themselves after you make them come there isn't any point in being with them."_

_The Slytherin's laughed. It was a game to them, a sport even, and one that had been going for many years. Pick out the one's that don't want anything to do with them and make them beg for more. There was no competition in the world fiercer than that between Bella and Lucius. It was a constant battle to see who could get the most attractive, or the hardest to get, or who could steal someone who was loyal to the other. _

_Bella hated to admit it, but in this game they played Lucius was a fair contender. He was incredibly attractive with his long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and could easily get all the girls he wanted. But where he relied on looks alone to get him anywhere and was in it for the sex, Bella relied on manipulation and seduction, thriving off the chase and the power trip it gave her when she finally bedded them._

_Because Bella liked taking her time to get them in to bed, Lucius was often the first to sleep with most people, so Bella relied on blowing their minds when she finally got to them, making them always want her over Lucius in the future. She always had that to hold over his head; it wasn't often that anyone ever went back to Lucius after she had had them because she was, to put it simply, the best._

"_Not that it matters, really," Lucius said. "There'll be no competition this year, I'm going to conquer this place and the people in it. You won't come out on top again, Black."_

_Bella scoffed. "Alright Lucius, keep telling yourself that. "She looked outside at the changing weather. "Well, it's about time I set off to patrolling the corridors. This Head Girl position will be useful after all, give me extra time to suss out the students and put some first years in their place." She got up and started heading out._

"_Leave some for me, will you? I don't want them to be all so scared of you that I have no affect on them at all like last year." Lucius said, a slight bitterness to his tone._

"_If you want them, you can get off your arse and do it yourself," Bella shot back and left the compartment. Truth be told, she wasn't really interested in first years at all at the moment. All she could think of was the unknown girl, and how this was the perfect excuse to chase her down before Lucius even knew she existed. _

_Not even bothering to check the carriage she was in knowing full well that people knew to keep away, she moved on to the next one. She burst in to every single compartment under the pretences of 'head girl duties' looking for the brunette and as she moved further and further towards the front of the train without finding her, Bella's mood grew fowler and those who got in her way suffered for it. She had cursed four various students and actually pushed a young boy who had tried to defend his friend in to a door frame, causing his nose to bleed immensely. After a few moments of just watching the boy cry, writhe and bleed all over the floor, she smiled to herself and began to make her way back to the rest of her group._

_She reached the last carriage and shut the door . She didn't really feel quite up to going back in to her compartment so just leant on the carriage door, wondering where this girl could possibly be. Over the noise coming from the Slytherin boys at the back of the carriage, she heard someone cough. Knowing that it was definitely a girly cough, and that she was usually the only girl in this whole part of the train, she set out to find where it came from._

_Bella set out searching the supposedly empty compartments. There was only two left, the one she was originally in that still had the other Slytherin's in it and the one just in front of it. She looked through the small window on the door and found the source of the noise. It was her, the girl she had been looking for, and she was even more beautiful than Bella had originally thought._

"_Fuck you, Lucius, this one is all mine," she said softly, and smirking to herself she opened the door…_


	5. Stream of Consciousness

Ava Mendez stood staring at the scarlet engine that was the Hogwart's Express. Considering that she had never seen it before, it seemed very familiar to her. She looked around the platform at the bustle of the other Hogwart's students. Most were still in muggle attire, saying goodbye to their families, lugging heavy trunks and cages full owls and the like.

She shifted uncomfortably on the spot. Not one to ever really feel nervous about anything, Ava found the whole situation a bit confronting and intimidating, which left her a bit uneasy. But then, it wasn't every day that she started a brand new school after six years in one place.

'Best be off to settle in the train then,' she thought, and made her way on board. By now most of the front carriages had filled out so she headed towards the back, deciding that there would be time to make friends later and for the time being settled for some alone time. 

Noticing that the entire back carriage was a completely empty, Ava chose a compartment towards the back and got comfortable. She pulled a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History" and began reading, hoping that no one would make an attempt to bother her until she got to school.

Suddenly the train seemed to go quiet, and Ava put down her book to poke her head out the door and find if there was a problem. As she scanned up the hallway, all she could see was a group of people walking up the train towards her, and a heap of younger students scampering back in their compartments to avoid getting in the way.

Ava had done her research and immediately recognised the group as Slytherins, so it didn't surprise her that everyone was trying to avoid them. The Slytherin reputation was not a good one and Ava was sure that this particular group had made no effort to shake the bad image that the house had earned over the years. In fact, it seemed as though they were doing everything they could to uphold the image.

Ava scoffed. She hated people who thought they were better than anyone else, and here were these people, seemingly the same age as her, acting as though they owned the place. 

'Look at them strutting their stuff, think they're so bloody great,' she thought, then laughed quietly to her self as she thought of how appropriate the scene would look in slow motion. 

She shook her head and was just about to turn backing to her carriage when she noticed who was walking at the front of the group. There was a blonde boy, had to be a seventh year, his icy cold eyes staring at the girl next to him, an arrogant smirk imprinted on his face. 

'Must be a Malfoy.' The thought came in to her head quickly, and Ava was lost in a moment of confusion as to where it came from. As far as she was aware, she had never heard the name _Malfoy _in her life, so how did she know this? The confusion was only short lived and the fact that she somehow all of a sudden knew everything about this random man was pushed aside as something in the back of her head told her there was no need to question it further.

It was then that she noticed her. _Bellatrix Lestrange…_ the voice danced through her head again and Ava found herself mysteriously knowing all about a stranger again. And just like it had previously, all doubts were pushed aside but this time she didn't question it because she was completely caught off guard at just how amazingly attractive she was.

"Fuck me…" She found herself saying out loud as she studied the woman walking towards her. She was slightly taller than the average girl, almost equalling Malfoy in height. Her hair was as black as her name, half pulled up at the back with the rest of it flowing down her back in waves, just stopping before it reached where the hem of her skirt would be. She had her robes fully open, and Ava could see that the skirt was just like the school one Ava was wearing, but exceptionally shorter, showing off her long, perfectly toned legs that were covered up to the knee in her school socks. As Ava's eyes moved back up her body, she noticed that her school shirt was only half tucked in and didn't do all the way up. This combined with the fact that it was just that little bit too tight showed off her breasts perfectly, emphasized by the loose Slytherin tie around her long, slender neck.

Ava swallowed hard. She began to wonder if she'd seen someone so hot in real life before, but the second her eyes finally moved up to Bellatrix's face, she knew she hadn't. Her face was rather pale with beautiful cheekbones and she had a strong jaw line with perfectly shaped dark red lips that, just like Malfoy, held an arrogant smirk. But it was her eyes that really caught Ava's attention. They were dark and hooded naturally, but Bellatrix had accentuated this with heavy eye make up. Her actual eyes, which Ava assumed were blue, were so dark that from this distance they almost appeared black as well.

Ava was absolutely stunned and was overwhelmed by the feeling of lust that seemed to build up out of no where. She watched silently, mouth gaping slightly, at the sight of Bella running her hand across the wall and whimpered slightly when she saw her long fingers grab the chest of some random girl. She ducked back inside her compartment before they saw that she was there, leaning against the door after she slammed it.

She got back up and sat in her seat, trying to gain some composure. She had always known that she had a small attraction to women, but never before had anyone, male or female, had that affect on her. 

'Alright Ava, time to pull yourself together. You know what she'll be like, you don't want to go getting involved with her,' the reasoning side of her was saying. She knew it was true and decided that she would not let herself get too involved with the girl. She'd just been caught off guard this time. 'Shouldn't be too hard to pretend she doesn't exist,' she though, sighing heavily and picking up her book again. 

It wasn't long before Ava had forgotten all about Bellatrix Lestrange and was lost in the history of the school that was to become her new home for the next year. She didn't even seem to notice the noise coming from the compartment next to her, where the rowdy Slytherin's were shouting and laughing. Nor did she notice when Bellatrix walked straight past her compartment

The clouds outside darkened and Ava began to get drowsy. She wanted nothing more than to doze off, but having never taken the journey to Hogwart's before, she had no idea how long was left of the train ride and figured it would be better to stay awake in case she missed something. It wasn't long before the words in her book slowly began to meld together as she drifted off.

The loud sound of the carriage door slamming outside jolted Ava from her slumber. She coughed to try and clear her throat, picked up her book and went about reading, as though she was trying to pretend she had never fallen asleep in the first place. Quite an odd thing to do considering that there was no one around to accuse her of it anyway.

Suddenly Ava felt someone watching her, and out the corner of her eye she could see that her compartment door had been opened. Turning her head to get a proper look at what had caused it to open; she saw the legs of another person. She swallowed hard as she realised that they were the same legs she had been staring at earlier, and slowly raised her head to meet the cold, dark eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange…

--A/N: I know the story didn't actually progress, but things needed to be seen from both sides. Plus I wanted to get my image of how Bella looks out in the open swoonsTo Crow, let's just say that there will be some intense rivalry involving Malfoy and leave it at that for now.I've got all the key points in my head, I'm just trying to fill in the gaps as fast as I can.Cheers 


	6. Points of Authority

There they stayed for what seemed a long time. Bella leaning on the door frame, arms folded lazily over her chest and Ava sitting down and simply staring at the girl before her. Neither spoke or allowed their face to show any emotion at all.

It was unlike Bella to stay quiet for so long, but something about this girl threw her. In her head she was contemplating the best form of attack, the best way to get to her before Lucius. If she played her cards right, she might even be able to win her before he had even set eyes on her. She imagined the look on his face when she told him that she'd already taken her, causing her to smirk slightly.

Ava knew that being the first time they met, Bellatrix would either try to win her over or put her in her place, so tried her hardest not to let her think she had accomplished either. She also knew it was going to be a difficult task trying to remain neutral when her heart was beating so fast. Finally the silence began to turn unbearable and Ava decided to break the silence.

"Can I help you?" Ava asked, trying to get an impatient expression on her face.

Bella just shook her head. "No. But perhaps I can help you." Ava threw her a sceptical look. "You're new here aren't you?"

"I would think that that one would be obvious. The fact that you've never seen me after six years of schooling could imply that I'm new, yes. You figure that out all by yourself?" It may have seemed colder than necessary, but Ava wanted Bella to know that she wasn't one to be walked over, and hoped that the small smile she had while saying it would let her know that it wasn't meant to be an insult.

It took Bella a moment to recover from the shock she received. No one had ever spoken to her like that, even in a joking manner; except maybe Lucius. Obviously this girl had no idea who she was dealing with. Her natural instinct was to lash out and punish the girl for her naivety, but she couldn't risk losing hold of her yet.

"Just trying to make conversation," she said casually. "Besides, I knew you had to be new because everyone else in the school is well aware that my friends and I like our privacy, and here you are in our carriage."

"I wasn't aware that you needed an entire carriage to yourselves." Ava had expected them to be arrogant, but was still a little shocked to actually hear how much the Slytherins though about themselves. "So how do you suppose you can help me? You don't even know who I am."

"Well let's start there then," Bella said, in what could have been perceived as a friendly gesture. "You don't know me either, but perhaps we could change that…" She said suggestively, letting her eyes roam over Ava's body briefly. It may have been a little early to try hitting on her, but Bella just wanted to see how the girl reacted to such treatment.

"I don't suppose you're referring to good old fashioned conversation. And you're wrong, I know exactly who you are, Bella." Ava couldn't believe that this girl might actually be trying to seduce her but maybe this way a way she could get the upper hand.

"How do you know my name? Who have you been talking to?" Bella was a little taken aback, but figured that maybe the girl had just heard her name in passing conversation. She was in the compartment next to her and all her friends, after all. "And don't call me that, you don't know me any where near enough to be referring to me by my first name, let alone a variation of it."

"Who in this world has not heard of the famous Black's? And from where I come from, we only refer to people by their last name if they have power of us or our respect. Considering that you have neither of those, I'm going to continue calling you Bella." Ava was amused at the scowl that had crossed Bella's face. "What's the problem, I think Bella's a nice name."

"I don't care what you think; you will at least refer to me by my full first name." Where she would usually be angry at the blasé attitude that was being presented to her, Bella found herself somewhat intrigued. If this girl had in fact heard of her family, then why didn't she give her the respect that everyone else did? "And don't worry, one day I will have the power and the respect you seem to hold in such high regard."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"You will learn soon enough. So, tell me all about yourself. What brings you to my castle?"

Ava could detect the arrogance and self importance in Bella's voice. "You're castle? Surely you aren't referring to Hogwarts cause I'm pretty sure last time I checked it was very much Headmaster Dippet's castle."

Bella chuckled, or as close to chuckling as she could ever get. "Again, you will learn soon enough. And you still haven't answered my question." She put her chin on her hands in an over exaggerated gesture that she was listening intently

"My name is Ava Mendez.""That's it? Come on, there's got to be more than that. Where were you before here?"

Ava stopped to think of an answer, which she found quite odd. Surely she knew where she'd been the last six years. "Ireland, at Tontaytoes." The answer had left her mouth without even realizing that she knew the answer. But, her mind suppressed the doubt, and she found herself accepting the knowledge as though she had known it all along, just like she had previously with Bella and Malfoy.

Bella just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ireland? You don't sound Irish at all."

"It's cause I'm not Irish." Ava found it leaving her mouth without thought again.

"Fair enough." Bella was slightly confused, but didn't feel the need to push the matter. "So why here? Why now."

She didn't even pause to think this time, and found herself simply saying "circumstances changed."

It was a shit answer, and didn't tell her anything, but Bella knew that that was the most she was probably ever going to here about it and decided to change the subject. "So what's your status?"

"Status?"

Bella sighed. "Your blood status, foolish girl. What'd you think I was trying to find out wether you were single or not, cause I don't care about shit like that." She sniggered slightly.

Ava laughed slightly. "Oh yes, I forgot. You purebloods need to know who's equal and who's beneath you. As for me, I think it's possibly the least important thing to know about someone, so I choose to withhold that information."

"So in other words you're a mud blood?"

"If that's what you choose to believe, so be it. But I would like you to make a judgement on me that isn't based on my lineage."

Bella didn't know what to say so chose to remain silent and just sat staring at Ava. She didn't know what it was about her, but this girl definitely interested her. She was actually having a civilized conversation with someone that wasn't just about fucking. The thought of just screwing with Ava left her head for a while, it seemed like she was the type Bella would have to work at for a while before she'd let her take her.

"So… You're not interested in wether I'm single or not huh?" Ava said jokingly, but at the same time serious, wanting to suss out wether Bella actually was trying to make a pass at her, or wether she actually ever would.

"What's the matter? Think I'm not interested in you that way?" Bella could have laughed out loud. Maybe it would be a lot easier to get to this girl than she thought. "I think you're freaking hot. Why do you think I made the effort to come and talk to you in the first place?"

Ava didn't know wether to offended or complimented by what Bella had just said.

"I only meant that if I want you bad enough then it's not going to matter wether you're in a relationship with Merlin himself, I'll still have you."

There it was, Bella's true intentions shown in a moment of pure arrogance. "Think that highly of yourself do you?" Bella just smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you really aren't joking. Let me guess, you've pretty much had everyone at this school. No one could ever say no to you, could they?"

"You could say that. They may put up a fight, but they always cave, Mendez. And they always come back for more."

"So what am I? Next on your list?"

"Pretty much." Why lie? Bella thought. It didn't matter how much Ava was intriguing her, she still only wanted one thing out of her.

"Well I can tell you right now, Bella, I'm have no intention of 'caving'. You can't win me over with your looks and charm like you do everyone else. I don't give myself up that easily. You want it, you can work for it." Ava found it really hard to say that, all she wanted to do was let Bella take her right then and there. Despite the arrogance, Ava found herself actually really liking Bella, more than just on a physical level. 'At least this way she'll have to get to me a little more and it'll give me time to find out what she's really like from the rest of the school,' she thought.

"Well Mendez, I'd love to see you try and hold out. It should be fun; I haven't had a good chase in a while. You want last. And I thought I told you not to call me that."

"You did."

The two sat in silence again, staring each other off, trying to suss out what the other person was thinking.

"It's been fun, but I have things to tend to. It's a real shame they didn't put you in Slytherin," Bella said, standing up and heading towards the door."

"Aww, you like me that much do you?"

"Only ass, Mendez. Only ass," Bella replied, not looking back as she left the compartment and shut the door. 'Yes, that's all she is; a piece of ass. I'll show her who's boss around here,' she replied as she headed back to the boys, a plan to win Ava over slowly putting itself together in her head.

Meanwhile Ava was back in her compartment, not knowing how she felt. Bella wanted her, which was good. But at the same time she knew that Bella wanted everyone, so it was nothing special. She also found herself thinking that despite what Bella had said about her just being ass, she might have actually liked her, if it was even possible for Bella to like anyone, and curious to know how much effort Bella was willing to put in to getting to know her so Ava would sleep with her.

Thoughts of Bella left her head and Ava began thinking about the weird instances where she had known things that she hadn't really known. How did she know of Bella and Malfoy? Why did she answer Bella's questions that way, when she didn't even know if what she said was true? It was as though she had some invisible person whispering the answers into her ear and just answering things for her. Ava's mind went hazy all of a sudden, and something in the back of her head told her not to concern herself with such matters. As though being hypnotized, Ava listened and obeyed and she didn't think of it anymore.

--

"And where the hell have you been, Black?"

Bella had just returned to her compartment where the Slytherin boys were sitting. "Off attending my head girl duties, Malfoy. Not that it's actually any of your business."

"Whoa, someone's a little on edge. First years giving you a hard time again, Black?" Lucius sneered and Crabbe and Goyle sniggered stupidly.

"Settle down Lucius. I actually have some fun news to tell you." She went to sit in her usual spot only to find that it was being occupied by a young boy with greasy black hair. "Get out of my seat!" She said, glaring at him, confused as to why he hadn't got up and offered her the seat in the first place.

The young boy looked over to Lucius, a questioning look on his face. "You'd better move, Snape, the queen must have her thrown," Lucius drawled sarcastically. The greasy haired boy moved, bowing to her slightly out of respect and went to sit on the floor. "So what's this news Black?" Lucius and all the other's seemed really interested as to what she was going to say.

Bella took her time and got comfortable, loving that she was making them wait. "I don't know what you're all so eager for, I never said it was good news. Not for you anyway."

"What is it then? Finally agreed on that arranged marriage to my brother?" Rabastan said. He seemed very bored and uninterested, flipping through his defence against the dark arts book.

"Fuck no," Bella said, causing Rabastan to laugh slightly. "I was actually going to say that after all these years of playing this game with Lucius, it has come to my attention that-"

"I am superior and you have no chance of defeating me so you're retiring and leaving the whole school open for me to fuck at will?" Lucius cut her off and finished for her. He laughed and both his cronies laughed along too.

Bella drew out her wand and pointed it straight at Malfoy. Without even speaking the curse shot out of her wand and hit him fair in the mouth, causing it to seel up so he couldn't speak. "Don't EVER cut me off like that again you bastard." She put her wand away and went back to speaking as normal, ignoring Lucius's frantic arm waving as he tried to undo his mouth.

"I was going to say that I have realized that over the course of this game, you have put claims on many of the girls, stopping me from being able to touch them. I also realized that I have never staked a claim myself, which I don't think is very fair. Do you?" Lucius just glared but she ignored him and continued. "No, of course you don't. So I think it is only fair that in our last year here, I put a claim on at least one person, and I choose to claim Ava Mendez."The compartment was silent for a moment before Rabastan broke it with a simple "who the fuck is that?"

"You will see. You will all see soon enough. Stop struggling Malfoy, it's not going to unstick that filthy mouth of yours. And I don't have a counter-curse either. But it should wear off in the next half hour or so."

Lucius looked absolutely furious, and to make matters worse for him a lot of the other Slytherins just laughed as they gathered their thing to get off the train that was now slowing to a stop at Hogsmeade station.

--

A/N: I don't actually know if this chapter was an good or not, I'm just trying to get things moving so I can get to all the other stuff that I've already written for the story. There is smut on the way, lots and lots of wonderful smut. I just need to develop character relationships first.

Thanks to all my reviewers so far for providing the fuel to keep writing.

To Mags; once I get this thing with Hermione's trip to the past finished, I do plan on getting more involved with the Ginny/Hermione thing. I don't want to give anything away, but your right when you said that it'll be interesting about the whole 'cheating' thing. You are a clever one, and there's a good chance that a lot of your theories may be right.

Come on readers; Gimme fuel, Gimme Fire, Gimme that which I desire…


	7. Where the Wild Things Are

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts," Professor Dippet said loud enough for the entire hall to hear. Those who had not stopped talking when the Headmaster stood up silenced immediately. "To all our old students, welcome back. To all our new students, I hope your time here is satisfying and that you might learn some things while you're here. I have more announcements, but they can wait until the feast is over. Dig in everyone." As his speech ended he took his seat and the tables of the Great Hall filled themselves with food.

The hall broke out in talk and laughter as the students continued talking about their previous holidays and the year ahead of them, stifled every now and again by the food they were shoving in to their mouths. It seemed the only part of the hall not alive with spirit was the middle of the Slytherin table.

The group from the train had sat in their usual spots at their house table; right in the centre on the far side so that they could see everyone and everything going on in the hall. Positioned in the middle were Lucius and Bella. The seats on either side of them were taken by their 'second in command'; Narcissa for Bella and that greasy boy Snape from the train for Lucius. All the other cronies and followers sat along the opposite side. Where this section was usually animated by loud recounts of holiday endeavours and plans for future "conquests", it was a lot quieter than usual.

Lucius sat scowling between Bella and his plate of food, which he was unable to eat because the curse she had put on him had not yet lifted. Without him directing conversation, it seemed his cronies were unable to speak, choosing to scoff their food in silence.

Finally Narcissa grew tired of the silence and questioned her sister on her odd behaviour. "What are you looking for, Bella?"

Bella snapped out of her reverie. "What do you mean looking for something?"

"Well it's been awfully quiet, what with Malfoy's mouth all stuffed up like that, and I just thought it odd that you weren't taking advantage to steer the conversation. Besides, you keep scanning the hall and staring at the doors, almost like you're waiting for something."

"Yeah sure, looking for something…" Bella replied offhandedly, not really listening to what her sister was saying. Narcissa just sighed and went back to picking at her food. It was true that she was looking for something, or someone. Ava hadn't shown up for the feast at all so far, which Bella thought was fair enough, she was probably off with Professor Dumbledore (who she noted was also missing) getting a rundown of the school. She had kind of hoped that she would have come by now though. The only reason she was looking for her was so that she could see the look on Malfoy's face when he saw her, then realised that he couldn't touch her. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. Why else would she want to see her?

"So then…" Said Narcissa, in an attempt to get some conversation going. "Who have you got lined up to nail this year, huh Bella?"

Bella replied softly enough so only her sister would hear. "Play your cards right, Cissy. Play your cards right…" She smirked, but still didn't take her eyes off the door.

"I didn't mean me, you twisted bitch!" Narcissa hissed back. This time Bella turned her head towards her, still smirking she raised her eyebrow in a half suggestive, half questioning look. Narcissa shivered under the gaze. "I only meant," she continued, now loud enough for everyone else to hear, "who are you going to target this year? It's your seventh year, surely there isn't anyone else worth having that you haven't already had, is there?"

"That does count you out then, doesn't it?" Bella replied quietly, before lifting her voice to its normal level. "I have someone in mind, and she's going to be all mine."

A drawling voice interrupted from Bella's other side. "Yes, I remember, that IMendezI/ girl you've laid a claim on. I'm sure she's not even that attractive."

"I see you got your mouth back, Malfoy. Shame really, the world was a happier place for the last hour. We were all hoping that you would decide to make the change permanent…" Bella sniggered and the other Slytherin's laughed.

Lucius was fuming. "Well who is this whore you've taken as your own? I'm surprised your gloating ass hasn't pointed her out yet? Or is she really that ugly that you'd rather not embarrass yourself? Is she even real?" Crabbe and Goyle jeered their boss on and he looked smug.

"Oh, I can assure you that she is very much real. I can also assure you that she is very much one of the hottest girls in the school. And I definitely can assure you that you will never lay a finger on her."

"So cocky, Black. So where is she?"

Bella looked around hoping to find that Ava had somehow mysteriously appeared in the hall so she could wipe the smug look of Malfoy's face. Then, right on cue, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and every head in the hall turned to see who had interrupted their dinner. Dumbledore entered with Ava following shortly behind.

Lucius' jaw dropped and his eyes followed her all the way to her seat, as did most of the other males in the hall. When she was seated and out of sight, he turned to glare at Bella and wanted nothing more than to punch that pure look of twisted satisfaction off her beautiful face. He hated to admit it, but she had won this round. But, he thought, she hasn't heard the last of me one this one yet…

--

"I must apologise, Miss Mendez. This is usually a task set to the Headmaster, but as it is the first feast of the year, he thought perhaps I would suffice?"

Ava smiled at the older man. "Of course, Professor Dumbledore."

"Shall we continue on to my office then? We have a few things to go over and I'm sure we'll be more comfortable sitting in front of a fire with some tea."

"I agree with you on that one." Dumbledore had met Ava as she got off the train, and were still standing outside. He gestured towards the door and they both headed inside.

Once they were seated inside the comfy office with some tea the house elves had supplied, Dumbledore proceeded to tell her all about the school and the lessons she would be taking. Ava listened intently in hopes that she wouldn't screw something up at her new school.

"Well that covers all the school related matters. Now as for sleeping matters, I have taken the liberty in getting you your own private bedroom. I know every student was blessed with their own sleeping quarters at Tontaytoes and I wanted to make this as easy for you to adjust to as possible, so you have the choice of sharing a dorm or taking up private quarters.""Do I have to make the choice now?"

"Not at all. Both are ready for you, you could sleep in a different one every night if you wished."

"I think for now I'll take the private room. I don't mean to be rude but I think it'll be easier at least until I settle in to a routine here."

"Very well. Your room is situated just off the Ravenclaw common room. It can be accessed through the common room or by means of a portrait a little further up the stairs. You will be required to set a password to ensure your privacy on arrival."

"That's excellent, thankyou Professor. Is that all now?"

"Pretty much, I think. You may head off to the feast now if you wish it." Ava smiled her thanks and began heading towards the door. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at the back of her head, casting an unspoken spell causing her to freeze in her tracks.

"One more thing, Miss Mendez," he said as he pulled something from his desk draw and walked over to her. When he reached her, he noticed her eyes were somewhat unfocused. "I want you to take this journal and write in it everything you learn about Bellatrix Lestrange. Same goes for one Lucius Malfoy and any of the people they associate with. You will not show anyone this journal, and you won't even remember it exists until you yourself have to write something in it. Is that understood?"

Ava stared blankly ahead and replied with a mechanical "yes Professor". She took the journal from Dumbledore's hand and stowed it away in her robes.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore mused before pointing the wand at her again and stowing it away quickly before she snapped out of her reverie.

When Ava finally came around she made to continue her way to the door, but was startled by the sudden appearance of Dumbledore beside her. "Was there something else, Professor?"

"Oh no, no everything is quite fine. I just thought I might accompany you to the Great Hall for a quick dinner," he replied, smiling, as he held the door open for her.

"You best lead the way, Sir, I'm not entirely sure I know where I'm going."

"Ahh, too true," he chuckled. "Well, best follow me then."

--

Ava was very much aware that every eye in the hall was focused on her as she entered. Trying not to show any fear, she walked straight down the aisle with her head held high, every last bit of her focusing on not turning to find Bella. Dumbledore gestured towards an empty seat on what she assumed was the Ravenclaw table so she took it and filled up her plate.

Halfway through her meal, Ava was interrupted as a girl with long fair hair squeezed in to the seat beside her, ignoring protests by the boy already sitting there.

"Hey there. My name is Arian, seventh year. Pleased to meet you…" The blonde said, trailing off for Ava to introduce herself.

"Mendez," Ava smiled. "Also seventh year," she said, taking shaking the outstretched hand.

Arian raised her eyebrow in a joking manner. "Mendez? Please tell me that's your last name."

"Sorry, it's Ava. Ava Mendez."

"No problem. We here in Ravenclaw aren't as up tight as some of the others in this school," she said with a nod in the direction of the Slytherin table. Ava glanced over briefly enough to see Lucius magically flinging whole potatoes at a seventh year. "Yeah, we're all friends here; we like to believe that we respect each other enough to be on a first name basis. But, in case you're interested, the whole name is Arian Ackerley."

"I think first name is just fine, Arian. I like that name."

"Thanks. So where're you from, Ava?"

Ava once again found the answer not just to this question, but all those that followed, just rolling out of her mouth without a thought. Though this time she didn't bother stopping to figure out what she was doing.

Over at the Slytherin table, Bella hadn't taken her eyes off of Ava. It almost seemed that she didn't want to break visual contact for fear of losing her and finding out that she didn't really exist after all. She had even managed to go most of dinner ignoring Lucius' complaints about the fact he wasn't aloud to touch the new brunette beauty.

"I'm not stopping you from screwing her, Malfoy," she said, finally tiring of his whinging.

"Really?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, go for it. I mean, you and I do have this arrangement, but that doesn't physically prevent you from violating her or our agreement." His eyes narrowed, it seemed like permission to go for it to him, but he knew she was just toying with him. There had to be something more. "It is only your honour as a wizard and a pure blood that you'll be destroying, and when the Dark Lord finds out that you can't honour an agreement then I'll be way ahead of you in His graces."

She never broke her gaze from the Mendez girl, but he could still see her sneering at him. "You have this one, Black. But mark my words, I will find a way. Then we'll see who the favourite is."

"Can't wait Malfoy. I can't wait."

--

A/N: To all those who have been following this, I am so sorry I have taken so long to return. I know this probably isn't as good as previous chapters, but bare with me for a few more probably less than interesting chapters. The story is in a slump at the moment and I'm trying to make it as interesting as I can leading up to the good chapters I already have written.

It'll probably be a few weeks again until the next chapter because I decided that I wanted to watch the X-Files series before the new movie came out. I have 3 seasons left to watch and only 2 weeks to fit it in, and unfortunately for my smut peddling, Mulder and Scully take priority at the moment.

Thanks heaps for the reviews, please don't stop :P

Cheers.


	8. Anything But This

A/N: Hello all! This afternoon I finished the final episode of the X-Files. So, as promised, here is the next instalment. I'm gonna miss Scully and Reyes, and spending the whole time wishing Ithey'd/I hook up, but as long as I've got Bella here, I'll be fine :P

Stay tuned for more of my useless thoughts after the chapter…

--

The start of year feast had finally come to a close and while the students began filing out of the Great Hall, Ava remained seated. To anyone who cared to glance her way, it would have just seemed as though the new girl didn't know where to go, which is exactly what Arian supposed when she grabbed Ava's arm and insisted on showing her the way to their common room.

"C'mon, Ava, I'll show you where you have to go."

"Huh?" Was all Ava said back, attention being pulled away from the subject of her thoughts over the entire course of the feast.

Arian raised an eyebrow at her. "You know the common room? And the place you sleep? I thought you might like to come up with me and I'll show you around. Unless you think you can make it on your own…"

"The common…? Oh right, yeah, definitely. I'd love you to show me the way." Ava said, finally collecting her thoughts properly. She tried to ignore the confused look Arian was giving her as she stood up and began to make her way to the door, throwing one last glance over at the Slytherin table.

On the way to the Ravenclaw tower the two girls chatted animatedly, Arian filling Ava in on all the comings and going of Hogwarts. When they reached the entrance to the common room Ava told Arian of the arrangements Professor Dumbledore had made for her own room.

"Oh okay, Then you'll want this portrait here," she said, thoughtfully, leading Arian a little further up the stairs to a portrait of an elderly lady. "Last year's Head Girl was a Ravenclaw and she got her own room just here. You can set your own password and there'll be another portrait inside through which you can access the common room, you can password that one as well. I guess being new Dumbledore wanted you to have some privacy."

"Yeah I guess so. I do have the option of coming and staying with the rest of the girls once I've settled, but I think it might take a while til I wrap my head around things."

Arian laughed. "Are you kidding? You've got your own room, and you're thinking of coming and sharing with a heap of annoying girls? You're crazy, Ava, keep your own room. Most of us would kill for that!"

Ava chuckled and asked the portrait to open for her. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We'll just have to see what happens. Wow, this place is great!"

The two girls entered the room and had a look around. It was a small room, but comfortably so. It had its own little fire place with lounge chair, desk for studying and a four poster double bed. On one wall Ava could see another portrait exactly like the one she had just entered through (presumably leading to the common room) and an open door leading to a small bathroom on the other wall.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that, you'll never want to leave this room. Especially with the opportunities it opens up for certain luxuries one can't have in a shared environment…"

Ava stopped scanning the room to turn and look at her new friend who appeared to be smirking at her. "Oh great, all the people to make friends with it had to be the sex crazed one," she said, grinning to show that she was only joking.

Arian pretended to be offended. "What makes you think I was referring to sex? I was talking about the opportunity to study in a quiet environment. So I suggest that it is you has the dirty mind." The two girls laughed. "Oh come on, really, they gave you a double bed and everything!"

"Oh yeah, if that isn't the green light to start sleeping around I don't know what is."

Arian threw one arm around Ava and laughed. "You know what? I really like you, I see us becoming good friends. But for now I'm going to leave you to it. Let you settle in and set your passwords and all that."

"Thanks, Arian. I appreciate all the help. I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"Indeed you will." Before exiting Arian stopped and gazed around the room with an impressed expression on her face. "Boy is it going to be good when Black hears you got a room as big as hers. She is gonna be _pissed_!"

"Black?" Ava asked, standing up from her trunk which she had just begun rummaging through, and trying not to seem too interested. "You mean that Bellatrix girl? What's her deal?"

All Arian did in response was raise her eyebrow in a knowing smile and walk out of the room, the portrait closing behind her.

'Well that was weird,' thought Ava, as she finally pulled her pyjamas out of her trunk and changed into them. Deciding that she would unpack the rest of her stuff the following day, she made to close the trunk but something caught her eye. It was a book, a book she had never seen before. Pulling it out from all her clothes she realised that it was a diary, small and simple looking in its black leather binding and completely empty of any writing. Flicking through the empty pages she remembered something else; the book Dumbledore had given her.

She picked up her discarded robes and removed the book from its pocket, studying it the same way she had just done with the diary. This book was bigger than the little black one, but it too was empty. Having no idea why she was in the possession of either book or having the energy to give a damn at that particular moment, she went to sit them on the desk, intending on giving them further thought in the morning. But as she sat the down something odd happened, something all of a sudden didn't feel right.

Ava shut her eyes, feeling dizzy for a moment, but when she opened them they had a glazed look about them. Sitting herself at the desk she pulled some ink and a quill from the drawer and began writing in the book Dumbledore had given her. Only half aware of what was happening, she looked down at the parchment pages as the thoughts that were not hers spilled onto the pages. Bella. It was all about Bellatrix Lestrange, with a few notes on Malfoy here and there. She was confused, but her mind was too foggy to figure out why she was writing down every detail she had learnt about the Slytherin girl.

Once she was done she pushed the book aside and pulled the little black diary towards herself. She opened it up and began to write in the same half-aware state as she had with the previous book. Only this time when she looked down she didn't see point form facts about Bella, she was reading her own thoughts about what had happened that day. Everything from the bizarre conversation with Bella on the train, to meeting Arian and all the things they talked about in her room. This one definitely was more of a diary.

This time when she had finished, she put both books in the bottom drawer, sealed it with a spell she didn't know and climbed in to bed, falling asleep the second her head hit the pillow. When she woke in the morning, she would have no recollection of writing in either of the books or even their existence. It seemed both Snape and Dumbledore's spells had worked perfectly…

--

"I still don't think this is fair," Lucius said angrily. "You shouldn't be able to lay claim on someone if no one else has seen her yet."

Bella rolled her eyes at Narcissa who smiled and returned the expression. Lucius had been bitching and moaning about the new girl ever since they had arrived back at the Slytherin common room. Even his cronies had seemed to have tired of his whinging, as they had stopped backing up everything he was saying and just sat staring ahead stupidly.

"Since when is Black one to play fair, Malfoy?" Said Rabastan from his spot in front of the fire. "You play this game just as bad as she does, if you can't hack it why not just back down?" He now had a hint of mockery in his voice. Lucius tried not to look too pissed off.

Bella just sat grinning evilly in her favourite arm chair, watching the first year who hadn't known it was her chair try not to cry as he picked himself up from the floor after being thrown off of it by her. "Wow, Malfoy, I had no idea this would get to you so bad. If I'd have known how much this was going to screw you up I would have done it years ago."

"Fuck off, Black," he shot back. "You stupid bitch."

"Oh, all out of intellectual retorts are we? That doesn't matter, insult me all you want, I still get the girl." Everyone laughed at this except Lucius and a few of his boys. He turned red from anger, but didn't have anything to say. "Well, it's been a pleasure, Malfoy. It really has. I'd love to stay up all night cutting you down but I'm getting tired." And with that she got up and left the common room via the passage that lead directly to her private rooms.

After stripping down she climbed into her huge four poster bed and stared around the room in the moonlight. It was a lot bigger than any room usually given to the Head Girl, compliments of being a Black. She thought of her ever raging war with Lucius. He could very well win, and she knew this, but she couldn't let it happen. She had to come out on top, she had to be first. The Dark Lord would be hers, and Malfoy would cower before her. 'Yes,' she thought, 'he will cower.'

This room would certainly come in handy for all her plans for the year. Her quests and conquers would be a lot easier now she didn't have to worry about other people being around. 'I have all this room to myself, to do what and who ever she pleased, and all Malfoy has is a shitty single bed in a room full of other boys… I can definitely beat him. Besides, I've got Mendez…'

--

Ava woke earlier than necessary the following morning. She was up, showered, packed and ready to go way before breakfast was even being served. 'Must just be the nerves,' she thought. Getting restless in her room she decided to go check out her house's common room. When she reached the other side she entered a round, cosy room full of arm chairs and desks and a roaring fireplace. The whole place was decorated in the Ravenclaw colours and she liked it immediately.

"Thought you'd be up early." Ava jumped not having realised there was anyone else in the room. She turned and found herself face to face with Arian. "Boo?"

"Sorry, I didn't realise anyone else was in here. What are you doing up so early?"

Arian smiled. "I'm an early riser. I was just gonna come down and see if you were up. See if you wanted to take a walk around before breakfast if you're ready."

"That sounds great. I'll just grab my bag and we can go."

It was a beautiful morning outside. The two girls strolled casually, Arian occasionally pointing out some significant landmark. "And that," she said, pointing to a huge tree down by the lake, "is where all the cool kids hang out."

"Are you one of the _cool_ kids?"

"Me?" Arian scoffed. "Of course not. I was talking about the Slytherins. They who think they own the place."

"Oh right. Sarcasm, I'm with you. So what's with them?" Ava said, nodding towards the tree. "I noticed they seemed a bit-"

"Up-tight?" Arian cut in.

"Well… no… I was gonna say-"

"Arrogant?"

"Yeah, that's a bit closer."

"I assume you're referring to Black and Malfoy."

"The dark haired girl and the blonde guy?" Ava knew exactly who Black and Malfoy were, she knew a lot about them (not that she knew how it is she knew) but she didn't want Arian to know, so she played dumb. Besides, she wanted to hear what other people thought of them.

"They'd be the ones. Where to begin…" Arian sat on the grass and gestured for Ava to join her. "Bellatrix and Lucius come from two of the richest, powerful, purest wizarding families around today."

"Purest?"

"Pure-blood. Pride themselves on not having a drop of muggle blood in them. So naturally they were raised believing they're better than everyone else. Most students fear them, some teachers do too."

'Yes, I already know this. Get on with it,' Ava found herself thinking.

"Bellatrix is insanely smart. She knows people and how to manipulate them into getting anything she wants. She tops most classes and if she doesn't come first in one then it's only cause she doesn't think it's important. Lucius on the other hand isn't as smart, not intellectually anyway. He's cunning and cruel and usually only does any good at school cause the Professors are too afraid of his family to fail him. They're very different people, but at the same time they're driven together by their lineage and the fact that they're just both pure evil."

"Pure evil? Surely that's a bit of an overstatement."

"They share a common goal. They're both very much in to the dark arts and both plan on joining with this so-called 'Dark Lord' when they leave here."

"Voldermort? It's Voldermort they want to join with?"

"Yeah. But you probably shouldn't be saying his name so much. A lot of people are starting to fear him, especially hearing a lot of the stuff he's been doing lately."

"That's terrible!" Ava pretended to be shocked. It didn't come as news to her, hearing all this. But she couldn't let on that she knew, she didn't even know why. "I had no idea they were caught up in something that big. Is that what their 'war' is?"

"How do you know about their war?"

"I, uh, heard it in passing on the train."

"Well, no. Their 'war' is a private little battle the two of them have going on. They pretty much compete to see who can sleep with the most people or the prettiest people. Shit like that. Someone plays hard to get then they compete to see who can get them first. It's like this with everything and everyone, it's all just a game to them. A game in which we are all pawns. "

This was new. This was exactly the kind of stuff Ava wanted to hear. Stuff that would help her get close to Bella. But why did she want to get close to Bella? Sure she wanted her, but this was something more. It was like a nagging feeling in the back of her head telling her that this is what she needed to do. She had to know more. "Surely people don't just give in to them? I mean, they sound like horrible people."

"They are horrible, Ava, but at the same time they're charming and enticing. You'd have a hard time finding someone who hasn't slept with at least one of them." Arian pointedly averted her eyes from Ava and looked out at the lake.

"Yeah but… Oh my god, you didn't!" Ava stared at Arian with surprise. "Which one?"

"Both of them," Arian replied with a sly smile. Ava just stared at her in disbelief. "Not at the same time, just over the course of the last couple of years they've both made their moves and I gave in. Don't you look at me like that! You can't tell me that you didn't want at least one of them the second you saw them."

"That's true," Ava said, thoughts lingering on Bella moving seemingly in slow motion up the train towards her. "I guess I don't blame you. Didn't pick you as a fan of the ladies, though."

"I'm not."

"But you slept with Bella!"

"So did the majority of the female population. Just like a lot of the guys have screwed around with Malfoy. It's just who they are, they're insatiable. Doesn't matter if you like girls or guys, no one says no to either of them. Well, not for long anyway."

Ava smiled and sighed heavily, shaking her head in pretend disappointment. "Well did you at least resist a little?"

"Nope." Ava hung her head. "They wanted me, I wanted them. Why prolong the inevitable. They're bloody hot!"

"Well, looks like I did get stuck with the sex crazed one after all." Both girls laughed. "Should we head up for breakfast now?"

"Yeah, lets go. Word of advice though, Ava. Resist it."

Ava looked at her confused. "Resist what? Them? That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

They began walking up to the castle. "Yes, but believe me, you don't want to get caught up their game. One night of incredible sex is not worth how they make you feel afterwards. And they'll come after you. You're a gorgeous girl and I'd be surprised if they haven't already formed a whole heap of plans to seduce you."

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point. I'm just trying to warn you cause I like you. They'll be after you but you can't give in. it's not worth it. At least say you'll try?"

"Alright. But just so you know I have no intention of getting caught up with either of them," said Ava, trying to ignore the mantra of 'lies, lies, you're gonna get to her, you want Bella' that was playing through her mind.

"Yeah, you say that now." Both girls laughed. They'd reached the entrance hall now. "So, just for the record, if you had to, which one would you do?"

Ava laughed. "Couldn't help yourself huh?"

"Aww come on, you can't tell me you don't have it in for at least one of them."

"Fine. I guess I'd take Bellatrix.

Arian slapped her on the back saying "I knew it" but stopped suddenly. Ava turned to see what Arian was looking at and ended up staring straight into the smug face of Bella.

"So you'd screw me over Malfoy, huh? This _is_ good news. Very good news indeed…"

--

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. I"m getting through chapter 9 now.

morte206 - I like that you bought up the whole idea of the Cruel Intentions thing, that's how I kind of see it too.


	9. Blood in my Eyes

Ava just stared at Bella and the pleased, superior smirk she had planted on her face. She could react to this situation in one of two ways. She could turn, shocked and appalled to Arian and abuse her for getting in this situation; which she very much wanted to. Unfortunately this would seem to Bella as though she really cared that she'd heard, and she didn't want that. So there was only one thing to say…

"I think you're reading too far in to this Bella," Ava said casually. Bella glared a little at the use of her name but kept smirking. "I said I'd take you over Malfoy, and considering the slime ball he is I'd pretty much take anyone over him any day."

Bella feigned offence. "Oh Mendez, why must you offend me so?" She turned to her sister who stood in shock that someone had spoken to a member of her family like that. "See how cruel the new girl can be?"

"No respect," Narcissa said, shaking her head. Unlike her sister, Narcissa wasn't pretending to be offended, and she couldn't believe that Bella was letting someone speak to her like that.

"Well I'm _sorry_ to have upset you both so much. I didn't mean any offence; I just didn't want your head getting any bigger in thinking that I might be in to you. Just because I chose you over Malfoy doesn't mean that I want you at all." Even though she knew she shouldn't, Ava enjoyed this playful banter.

Bella turned back to Narcissa. "You're right, Cissy. No respect at all. But not to worry," she turned her head back to Ava and a small smile played at her lips, "she will learn."

Ava only raised a sceptical eyebrow in return as Bella winked and walked away with Narcissa.

"Wow," said Arian, snapping Ava back to reality. "She is so in to you."

"Hmm…" was Ava's only reply as she tried not to focus too intently on Bella's body as she walked in to the Great Hall and took what Ava assumed to be her usual seat. Arian just shook her head and tugged Ava into following in to the hall to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

--

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked Narcissa, noticing the way she kept looking at her. The breakfast had been mostly silent since they walked in but it seemed like her sister was pissed at her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Narcissa replied, turning back to her food.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Bella said jokingly.

Narcissa threw her fork down and turned to her sister in disbelief. "No! And I thought I told you not to talk like that out here."

"I could be wrong, sister dearest, but I'm pretty sure it's you making all the noise."

"Oh fuck you Bella, you think you're so fucking spectacular but you're not."

Bella stopped smiling. "Excuse me?" Narcissa winced; she knew that tone and knew she overstepped her boundaries. "What the hell is your problem?"

Narcissa looked away and stumbled for a reply that wouldn't make her sister any angrier than she was already getting. "It's just that new girl… she treats you with such disrespect which not only reflects badly on you but all of us. She's just a common, no good witch and you're fawning all over her."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Firstly, don't talk to me about respect for the family. You have no idea what I've gone through and what I will go through to get our family the respect we deserve. Secondly, I do not _fawn_ all over her. I'm playing to beat Malfoy here and I have to get to her. I can't believe you're accusing me of having feelings for some nobody." She exhaled sharply and turned away, making a note to not look in Ava's direction.

"Sorry, but you have been looking in her general direction ever since we sat down."

"Fuck you, Narcissa. I don't have to listen to this shit, especially from you. You should know better," and with that she got up and walked off. Narcissa sighed and looked over at Rabastan who was giving her a questioning look. She just shook her head and began pushing her food around her plate, suddenly losing her appetite. She knew that she had gone too far in offending Bella, and even though it seemed like she had gotten off easy, she knew she would probably suffer a lot more later on for her own disrespect.

Over at the Ravenclaw table Ava had resumed eating her porridge after being too distracted by watching Bella fight with her sister. Well, she couldn't be sure they were fighting, but it certainly seemed like they were arguing quietly. Ava couldn't believe the power that Bella wielded. The way she turned on her sister and made her cower was incredible. She hadn't screamed, yelled or drawn her wand, only looked at Narcissa with such darkness that her own sister had been scared.

"5 sickles says that whole thing was about you," Arian whispered to her.

"What? Are you kidding?" Ava said, looking at her friend with disbelief.

Arian just shrugged. "I could be wrong. I just think that Bella is more in to you then she knows."

They were now both watching Bella leave the hall. Ava laughed a little as Bella pushed a smaller student over on her way out. "Yeah. You could be very wrong."

"But then again…" Arian said as Bella glanced over at Ava before going through the doors.

"You're wrong. I'm just another name for her to add to her list of accomplishments."

"You have to be careful, because even if that's the case, she'll stop at nothing to get to you."

"I'm a big girl, I can look after myself." Even as she said it, she doubted it to be true. She was a strong and independent girl, and would never get caught up in anything that she knew to be wrong or bad for her, but there was something about Bella's darkness that made her want to do something dangerous.

--

From then on, Ava threw herself into making a routine and getting very involved in her schoolwork. As much as she liked Arian, she didn't care all too much for the rest of her friends, so she avoided spending too much time in the common room, opting to spend her time studying in her room or the library.

Except for the occasional suggestive comment or seductive looks, Bella had backed off a lot since that first day. Ava wasn't stupid enough to believe that she had backed off all together and secretly hoped that she hadn't.

It was a few days later in the late afternoon before dinner and Ava sat alone in her room, flicking through her new potions book. Feeling as though she was being watched she looked around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she found Bella standing in her doorway; leaning on the frame with her arms folded exactly as she was the on the train when they first met. Ava suppressed a shudder as she took in her appearance, as though she'd almost forgotten how hot that girl was.

"Shit you scared me. What the hell are you doing in my room? I didn't realise I'd left the door open," Ava said, trying to sound annoyed and not looking at her again until she had her defences back up.

"It wasn't," Bella said simply, lifting herself from the door frame and strolling into the room. "I know my way around here very well, there aren't many places I can't get in to."

"Well you really are the master of this castle, aren't you?" Ava said, rolling her eyes.

"Personally, I prefer Mistress…" she said looking over at Ava and smiled at her seductively.

Ava stayed silent. "Can I help you?"

"No." Bella shook her head and resumed looking around the room. "This is almost as big as my room. You should consider yourself lucky; most students would give up their wand arm for their own room."

"Yeah, well it might only be temporary. I think I'm expected to join my housemates eventually." Ava was still a little stunned that Bella was in her room and was trying not to look too confused. "I don't want to give it up though. It's so much easier to study and the rest of Ravenclaw are so damn noisy."

"Yeah. Study. That's definitely the number one reason why you should be happy to have your own room. Have you uh… tested it out yet?"

"Oh I see, you're here to try and seduce me again."

"Offers on the table, Mendez, and my offers don't last forever."

Ava looked at her sceptically "and why do I not believe that."

"You know, Mendez, maybe you shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Well I'm sorry, but as of yet you've given me no reason whatsoever to falsify what everyone says about you. And until you do I don't see any reason why I should waste my time on you."

Bella stopped looking around and stared at Ava intently. "You can be quite rude sometimes you know."

"Yeah, you seem to bring that out in me." Ava didn't know why she was being such an asshole all of a sudden. "So I guess I should count myself lucky that you want to get in to my pants so bad or you'd use your superiority to beat me in to place." She held a strong façade but winced inside, waiting for Bella to explode it never came.

Bella stood clenching her fists and breathing heavy. She wanted nothing more than to curse the insolent fool but knew that wouldn't get her anywhere. Instead she just turned and walked toward the door. For a brief moment there Ava was worried that she'd actually hurt her, but she stopped in the doorway and spoke without turning around.

"Try and cut me down all you want, Mendez, it won't do you any favours. Just remember, there are worse things out there than Me." And with that she walked off, the door closing itself behind her.

Ava sat on her bed and contemplated this for a long while until it was time to join Arian and the others to head down to dinner.

--

"She's a fool! A fucking fool!"

"Calm down Bellatrix or I'm going to start thinking that your sister is right."

It was late that night and Bella was in the library studying with Rabastan. Well, they were supposed to be studying but Bella hadn't shut up about her previous encounter with Ava. Her and Rabastan had always got along. They had a mutual respect for each other and Bella had sometimes found herself wishing that her arranged marriage was to him and not his brother.

"What do you mean? Right about what?" She asked him.

Rabastan sighed and put down his book. "That this girl gets to you more than you let on."

Bella raised her hands on frustration. "Of course she gets to me! She's the only person to reject me and it's driving me insane!"

"So you admit you have feelings for her?" He asked lazily, picking his book back up and flicking through its pages.

"Of course I don't," she replied, a slight note of disgust in her voice. "I just really, really want to break her. Knock her off her bloody high horse and show her that I am better than her. It's just going to take a lot more time and effort than I initially thought."

"So it really is just a sex thing?"

Bella threw herself into a chair and put her face in her hands. "Yes, of course it is. But at the same time there's just something about her. The way she challenges me, she's smart and she's not backing down. It just makes me want her more."

"Want to know what I think?"

"No," she said shortly, head still buried in her hands. There was a very long pause in which Rabastan just sat staring at her then she sat up, looked at him and sighed. "What do you think?"

"I think she wants you-" Bella just scoffed. "No, I think she really does. Unfortunately she's one of those strong willed people who doesn't want to give in to this sort of thing. I just don't think she wants to be some random girl you fuck and gloat about. She doesn't want to cave like all the others, she wants to prove that she's better than that. And who knows? Maybe she is."

"What are you saying? I should give her a chance?"

"It's obvious that she intrigues you and that you're very much attracted to her. I'm saying that if you go ahead with this, you'll probably get more than you bargained for. You need to do this to beat Malfoy, but at the same time you can't get too involved with anyone at this point. You have to stay strong if you want to come out of this thing on top."

"You think I'll get involved?"

"I don't know Bellatrix. I don't think you will too much, but you're at least going to have to pretend you are if you want to get to her. And at the same time you can't do anything to make you appear weak in front of the others or Malfoy will over throw you like that," he slapped his hand on the table to emphasise his point.

Bella smirked a little. "Pretend I want to get involved? That sounds more like it. What do you suggest I do?"

"Well like I said earlier, I really think she wants you just as bad as you want her. I think you should just suck it up and make a move on her. It'll test how strong her resolve is and after you've tested that out, we can figure out what the next step is going to be."

Bella laughed. "Finally a plan. We're going to break that bitch down."

"Fuck yes," Rabastan laughed.

--

A/N: And here is chapter 9, finally. Sorry it's taking so long. I have no intention of abandoning this story, I just want to wait until I'm in the right mood or I know I won't write properly. You can pick out which chapters I wrote when I didn't really want to, they're not very good and I don't like them and I want to do the story justice by writing it well all the way through.

Please keep the reviews coming. It was getting three new ones out of the blue today that made me want to write more.

Thanks to all those new readers who favourited me.

To karmakaze, I think it lacks reviews and hits cause it's not a pairing hat people usually look for. On Adult Fanfiction it has over 4000 hits, which makes me happy.


	10. Under A Killing Moon

True to hers and Rabastan's plan, Bella had at least for the time being tried to make peace with Ava. Mostly this just involved spending time with her without making a pass at her, which Bella found quite difficult. Often Bella would wonder into the library, pretending she had to study so she could sit near Ava and make a point of not hitting on her. Never feeling like she had anything to say, she never bothered trying to start conversation and hoped that just being in each other's presence was enough to make Ava want her.

The sudden change in demeanor didn't go unnoticed by Ava. At first she was a little confused by what Bella was doing, and then she just found it annoying. Bella made something rise in her, made her want be pushed so she could push back, but without Bella constantly starting on her she had nothing to fight back to. For a while Ava thought that maybe Bella really had just given up on her and deep down (very, very deep down) she felt dejected and annoyed at herself for missing the opportunity to sleep with her. This feeling was always short lived as Bella slipped up quite often if only for a short moment. Moments like when she stands closer than necessary so that she's touching Ava's arse or breasts somehow while waiting to be let into the potions classroom. Moments when Ava turns to catch her staring at her as she walks away. Moments when she can't help but let a suggestive comment or seductive smirk slip. Moments when she forgets to bite her tongue and lets slip how fuckable Ava looks today… Ava savours these moments, but she still won't admit to herself that she likes her.

"This is bullshit!" Bella cried, slamming her book down on the table.

Rabastan sighed. "Sit down Bella or you're going to get us thrown out."

Bella scoffed but sat down anyway. "Let them throw me out of the library, I don't care. It's not like I need to study, or you for that matter. You know that we're going to get top marks for everything. I could not show up to the final exam and still ace it. I don't _need _to study, I don't _need _to go to class. All I _need_ to do is fuck that stupid girl and I can't bloody well do it!"

"Patience-"

"Don't give me that 'patience' crap. You know that's not who I am and it's obviously not working anyway."

"Then what do you suggest? You obviously don't like my plan so why don't you come up with one?" Rabastan was being more short with her than he usually would, but Bella had been in such a foul mood over then last few weeks he was finding it hard to be in her presence any longer then required.

"I could always just use _imperio._ That'd show the bitch who's boss."

"You could, but you and Lucius agreed that using someone against their will didn't count."

"Who cares about Lucius? I just want to screw the girl," she sneered.

Rabastan chuckled. "That's more like it, starting to sound like your old self again. Now if you're interested I may have a new plan of attack for you."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"First you need to forget about Mendez for a few hours and go get yourself laid. You're all tense and sexually frustrated and it's reached a point where even I can't stand to be around you." Rabastan inwardly thanked god that she respected him or he would have been cruciod for speaking to her like that. "Then I say you just go for it, corner the bitch in a broom cupboard or something and make a move on her."

Bella smirked slightly as she let the idea play through her head. She liked the sound of it but "will she go for it?"

"I think so. She puts up a strong façade but she wants you so bad that if you started it I don't think she'd be strong enough to say no and mean it."

"All right then," Bella chewed on her quill for a bit. In a sense she thought Rabastan might be right, but another part of her knew that Ava probably had it in her to walk away. "All right, I'll go with your plan. But if she embarrasses me you have any idea how much I'm going to hurt you?"

"Yes I do," Rabastan replied, half smiling. He wished he was naive enough to think she was only joking and hoped like hell that Ava didn't reject her again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long, trying day and Ava couldn't wait to get back to her room and relax. After making excuses to not join Arian in the common room with the others she headed up the stairs to her own room. She entered her room, throwing her bag into the corner, and her thoughts of climbing into her bed were stopped suddenly as she looked up and realised that Bella was sitting on it. The shock caused her to stumble and cursed loudly.

"Haven't heard that come out of your mouth before, Mendez. I kind of like it," Bella said, amused at how much she had startled the other girl.

Ava just glared in return and waited a few moments for her heart to stop pounding before she spoke. "What the hell are you doing in my room again?

Bella stood up and began to casually stroll around the room. "Just thought I'd drop by. Seems we haven't spoken in a long time."

Ava narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "No, we haven't. Hasn't stopped you from following me around though."

"Now why the hell would I follow you around?"

"That's what I was trying to figure out. At first I just put it down to coincidence that you just happened to be wherever I was, but then it happened a little too often."

"I have more important things to do with my time than follow you around, believe me," Bella scoffed.

"Then why are you here, in my room, this late at night?" Ava was beginning to worry where this was going to end up and made a promise to herself that she wouldn't give in.

"I have a problem," Bella replied as she began to slowly move towards Ava. "You see, I'm used to getting what I want, whenever I want."

"Well maybe it's time you grew up," Ava said, hoping that if she pissed Bella off enough she'd just leave so she wouldn't have to deal with the battle going on inside herself.

"I'm not about to change anytime soon, Mendez. And right now I want you," Bella said, advancing closer and closer. "And I could be mistaken, but I could swear you want me too."

Ava backed herself against the wall but Bella didn't stop and just kept moving in. "So what?"

"So, I think if I was to kiss you right now you wouldn't stop me." Her tone was soft but the look in her eyes was predatory. She had now moved so close that their bodies were almost touching, her face just inches away from Ava's.

"R-really?" Ava managed to stammer out. The smell of the other girl was intoxicating, and her closeness was affecting Ava in a way that she'd never known. She wanted so bad to just let Bella take her. Just let her throw her onto the bed and fuck her senseless. But she had to stay strong, she'd lasted this long she'd hate to give in now. "Well I think you're wrong."

"Do you now?" She stared at Ava intently.

Ava only nodded in reply. She stared straight back into the darker girl's eyes. Her gaze was so focused and Ava was a little surprised to note they looked questioning, like they were searching for something. Ava broke eye contact when the intensity became too much.

"Only one way to find out," Bella said, moving in for the kill. At just the last second Ava turned her head causing Bella to pull back and stare at her in shock.

Ava was scared. She couldn't read Bella's emotions, but knew she must be pissed off. If she didn't know any better she'd say that Bella looked hurt. She stood, trying not to look at Bella, inwardly cringing as she waited for the backlash to hit. But it never came. And before she knew it Bella was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rabastan's painful cries filled the common room. Everyone watched as he writhed on the floor but no one stepped in and tried to stop Bella as she sent Crucio at Crucio at him. Some even sniggered and were enjoying the show. Lucius could be heard amongst this group whispering to Snape "Crucio, so fun it should be made illegal". No one even bothered to question what Rabastan had done to earn this painful public humiliation, but seeing as he was one of Bella's closest subordinates they knew it must have pissed her off something fierce.

Bella hardly slept at all that night. She lay awake angry, frustrated and some other emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on. 'Hurt,' said a voice in the back of her head. 'That's the pain of rejection.' She scoffed at herself. Why the hell would she be hurt that Mendez had rejected her? She told herself that she couldn't be hurt because that would mean that she had some sort of emotional attachment to her, and that just wasn't an option. She'd only ever let herself fall once before, and after the pain it caused she refused to ever fall for anyone ever again. She groaned in frustration and sat up, ignoring the burning sensation in her eyes that meant tears were close. But she held them back she'd cried enough in the past over Her, and she certainly wasn't going to sit here and cry over Mendez.

She needed to take her mind off of it, off of everything. Bella stood up and grabbed her wand, leaving her room and feelings behind to look for the one thing she had always turned to in times of torment. One thing that had remained solid in her life. Cold, meaningless sex. She got into the dorm without even needing a password and stood before the sleeping sixth years. She'd had them all over the years, they were nothing special but knew they were obedient and loyal to her. They'd do whatever Bella told them to, and they would feel honoured just to be used by her.

There she was. Bella stood over the sleeping form of a girl not much shorter than her, waist length chestnut hair splayed over the pillow. She was a much less attractive version of the person Bella truly desired to be with that night, but if she closed her eyes hard enough, she could at least pretend. The girl woke under Bella's gaze and realizing what she was there for, she silently lifted the sheets and removed her night gown, offering herself to the dark goddess.

Bella didn't even bother with a silence charm. She took the girl as hard as she could, beating the young one's hands away whenever they touched her, getting more and more frustrated when the voice begging for more wasn't Ava's and going faster and harder. She knew she was hurting her, but she didn't care. And when the other girls woke to their friends cries of pleasure and then pain, they all lay still and didn't say a word. After all, this sort of thing happened all the time.

When she was done, Bella stood up and left, not saying a word the whole time. After returning to her own room, she showered away any evidence that she'd even touched the other girl. She climbed into bed still naked and dripping wet from the shower then, just like every other time, she got herself off. She'd never came during these experiences fucking random people, cause really it wasn't about sex. It was about power and domination, showing those beneath her who was boss. She never let them touch her. They'd try to touch her face and her body, they'd try to kiss her, but she never let them. They weren't worthy to touch her.

She finally fell asleep after bringing herself over the edge, Ava's name on her lips.


	11. Conflict

It had been two days since the incident in Ava's bedroom. Two days since she found Bella waiting on her bed. Two days since Bella's body was so close to hers she could feel the warmth. Two days since Bella had moved in to kiss her. Two days since she had almost lost all conviction and nearly kissed her back. It was at that moment that Ava had realised that she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer and changed the password to her room, knowing full well that if Bella made it into her room again she wouldn't say no.

She'd only told one person what happened and Arian looked at her with disbelief, not saying anything for a long time.

"Do you think I did the wrong thing? I mean, should I have let her kiss me?" Ava asked, confused.

Arian shook her head and a grin began to form on her face slowly. "No, no you shouldn't have. I'm just astounded that you still managed to resist her. If that'd happened to anyone else she would have been fucking them all night. How the hell are you so strong?"

"I'm not too sure of that myself, actually," Ava replied with a sort of sad smile. "It's really hard. She's just there. All the bloody time. With that damn seductive smirk on her face."

"You seem to really want her."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"True. But usually when people want her she takes them. Why are you putting up such a fight?"

"So many reasons I don't even know where to begin. I'm sick of the way she walks all over people. I'm sick of her getting her way over everything. It's about time someone made her work for what she wants. I hate the way she thinks she's so superior and I hate the fact that she actually is. People do nothing but stroke her ego and give in to her every demand. She needs to be knocked down a notch."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why you should have to miss out."

"Because she can't walk all over me, I decide what goes on in my life. And I hate…" Ava sighed and sat down, running her hands through her hair in an exasperated manner. "I hate the fact that she's one of the bad guys."

Arian looked at her questioningly. "Because you actually really like her?"

Ava didn't reply. Arian didn't question any further. They sat in silence for a while before heading off to breakfast and then potions class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I see things are proceeding well with your mud blood whore," Lucius drawled while his cronies sniggered. "It's almost been a whole two months and you still haven't managed to bed the wench. Seems you may have lost your touch."

Bella was fuming on the inside. She wanted nothing more than to punch the gloating bastard right in his beautiful face but showing anger would prove him right. "Oh I haven't lost my touch, Malfoy. In case you haven't noticed I've been keeping myself busy with other girls while I work on Mendez."

"That doesn't explain why you haven't fucked her yet," said Snape in a moment of arrogant bravery but fell silent and looked away when Bella glared at him murderously.

"For your information, I have her right where I want her. She's just so perfect and headstrong that I thought it would be much more fun to toy with her a bit first. You know, build up hopes of what could be between us and then send her crashing down again." She sounded confident enough that Malfoy and his crew fell silent. Only two people looked unconvinced. Rabastan avoided meeting her eye all together, keeping very interested in his eggs, and Narcissa who looked at her with a mix of confusion and disgust.

As they left the table, Narcissa tried to pull her sister aside but Bella shrugged her off saying "fuck off, I'm not in the mood for your shit today" and proceeded directly to potions, not stopping to talk to anyone. Narcissa tried not to look too hurt as she watched her big sister walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Potions that day was really boring, nothing but theory. No one was even the slightest bit interested in what Professor Slughorn was saying and almost half the class had dozed off. Ava was trying to pay attention and take notes but couldn't help but drift off and was left doodling down the edge of her parchment, trying hard not to let her thoughts dwell on a certain someone sitting on the other side of the room. It was then that she noticed a note on her page that she had not written.

_I see you learnt to change the password to your room…_ It read, in tiny, perfectly formed hand writing, not all that unlike her own. Stared confused for a moment, wondering where it could have come from when more appeared underneath it. _And just when I thought you were beginning to enjoy my little visits…"_

It was Bella. It had to be. Ava could practically hear the smirk in that last sentence. What she couldn't figure out was how Bella was actually writing on her parchment. She glanced over to see what the other girl was doing but she was just staring straight ahead, slouched right down in her seat just fiddling with her quill. When she looked back down however, she found more writing again.

_I wouldn't ignore me. It only takes one tap of my wand and all this writing will appear on your actual work instead_

Ava turned to look at Bella again and found her staring straight at her. Still not knowing how this worked, she shrugged and mouthed 'how' at her and Bella just pointed down at the parchment. Ava just raised a questioning eyebrow and looked back at her page, finding the words _Just tap your parchment and say Evinero then what ever you write will appear on mine too. I thought they said you were smart…_

Ava did as instructed and ignoring that last little jab at her stupidity wrote **I was not ignoring you.**

_Bullshit_

**Hmmm.** was all Ava said, not really knowing where this was going but felt as though Bella must have something on her mind.

_Aww come on, do you really hate me_ that _much? I think I'm offended._

**You can't be offended. That would mean that you were capable of feeling some sort of emotion.**

_Ouch, Mendez. Ouch. _

**Again, implying that you can feel…** Ava knew she was being a bitch, but she mostly meant it as playful banter and hoped Bella saw it that way too.

_Well while we're on the topic, why do you hate me so much?_

This caught Ava by surprise.** I never said that I hated you. **

_Oh I'm sorry, I must have mistaken all your shut downs and snide comments for genuine interest. Sorry to have troubled you._

Even just in the writing Ava could hear the sarcasm dripping from her every word. She could just imagine the look on her face as she said it too; the rolling of those blue eyes and the little smirk at the end. She sighed to herself and decided just to write what she felt. **I actually rather like you.**

This time Ava could actually hear Bella scoff loudly on the other side of the room.

**No, I really do Bella.** At the end of this sentence Bella's writing appeared adding the letters _"trix"_ to finish off her name properly. Ava couldn't help but smile to herself. **It's just your whole attitude and way of treating people that I can't stand. You're so self righteous and you treat everyone like shit. You think you can take what and whoever you like and I'm just not interested in that so until you pull your head out of your ass you might as well back off.**

_Wow… Sounds like someone's got issues. So is that why you wouldn't let me kiss you?_

**No, that's why I changed my password.**

_Then why wouldn't you let me kiss you?_

**Because you don't know me, Bella. And you don't want to.** At that moment the bell sounded to signal the end of class. Ava packed all her stuff into her bag and filed out with everyone else, she didn't even notice that Bella didn't move at all and still sat staring at her parchment long after everyone had gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella thought long and hard about what Ava had said all day. She knew Ava was right about her. She was raised to believe that she was superior to everyone else and she did treat them all like crap. But she didn't care. It's not like Bella was going to try and change who she was just so that one girl would like her enough to sleep with her. Bella was proud of who she was, she was proud to be a Black. And Ava wasn't going to change that, no matter how hard she tried.

Ava found Bella sitting on the stairs outside her room when she went up after dinner. Trying not to appear as startled as she did last time Bella randomly appeared at her room she asked "what the hell are you doing out here?"

Bella just looked up at her, expression unreadable. "You changed your password, remember? How the hell do you expect me to get in if you change it?"

Ava smiled. "You're not supposed to, that's the point," she said, taking a seat on the step next to Bella.

"So I've been thinking a lot about what you said in potions today."

"And?"

"You don't know me, so don't even begin to think you have any idea what I think. I don't need you telling me that I treat people like shit cause I'm perfectly aware that I do. And you know what? I don't care! I know I'm better than them, so why should it matter?"

Ava just stayed silent as Bella got up to leave.

"Oh and Mendez, you were wrong about one thing," Bella said, stopping half way down the stairs.

"Oh really? What's that?" Ava asked, confused.

"You said that I wasn't interested in actually knowing you. You were wrong." And then she walked off leaving Ava a little stunned alone on the stairs.

The first snow fell that night and the following day everyone spent their lunch hour outside having snowball fights and such. The Slytherins were in their usual spot under the tree by the lake. Malfoy and his boys had made a huge pile of snowballs, charming them to freeze harder so when they threw them at passing first years they hurt just that little bit more.

Ava was on her way back up to the castle when she passed them, briefly making eye contact with Bella and smiling a little. Her attention was suddenly redirected when Malfoy wolf whistled at her and shouted "you look cold and lonely Mendez! Maybe you should come over here and let me warm you up a little!" He laughed loudly and his crew jeered and laughed with him.

Ava just rolled her eyes and kept walking but Bella stood up ready to pummel her housemate. When there was no response from her, Malfoy called out again. "Come on, Mendez! I hear you haven't been scoring any off Black, come with me and I'll show you a real good time!" The boys kept laughing and Malfoy smirked at her as she finally turned and began to make her way over to him.

"You want to show me a good time, do you Malfoy?" She asked.

He nodded and nudged Snape saying "Fuck yeah." Bella stood back, watching what was going on and trying to figure out what Ava was doing, ready to strike of she had to.

Ava stopped in front of him, smiling sweetly. "You want to show me a _real_ good time?" His eyes lit up with promises of things to come and quickly glanced over at Bella with a triumphant look in his eyes. She just stared straight back with a look that would have made a smaller child cry. When he looked back at Ava she had stepped even closer so that they were eye to eye, but she was no longer smiling. "The only good time you can give me is if you drop off the face of the planet, Malfoy."

He stopped sneering and his friends stopped chuckling. "What did you say to me?"

"You heard me," Ava said, standing tall. "I think you're nothing more than a slimy, pretentious git and quite frankly I'd rather let Albus Dumbledore show me a good time then let you come anywhere near me." And with that she turned and began to walk away. Smiling to herself as she heard most of the Slytherins laughing at him, Rabastan and Bella included.

Malfoy turned red with anger. "You sure you don't want to join us Mendez?" He shouted back. "The Dark Lord always said he'd love a mud blood whore as a pet."

Bella was fast to whip out her wand at lunge at him, but Ava was faster and had him pressed against the tree, wand at his throat before she could get there. Malfoy cowered and whimpered but none of his friends stepped in to help him, all too scared at the look in Ava's face.

Bella put her hand on Ava's shoulder. "Let it go, Mendez, he's not worth getting expelled over."

Ava just shrugged her hand off and looked at Bella. "I don't need help, least of all from you. I can look after myself," she said, dropping her arm and began beginning to turn back to the castle. She heard Malfoy snigger and turned, punching him square in the nose. She paused, confused as the unusual sensation of dejavu swept over her. Shaking it off she began to walk back up to the castle, ignoring the cheers and yells of excitement from the rest of the school body that had witnessed what she did.

Back down at the lake Snape was performing the necessary spells to stop the blood pouring from Malfoy's nose. Bella stood over him, arms folded and smirking. "Sure put you in your place, didn't she? Not bad for a mud blood whore."

Malfoy pushed Snape away in anger and wiped the blood from his face. "Two weeks, Black. You have two weeks to nail that bitch or me and the boys will do it for you."

Bella stopped smirking. "But the agreement, Malfoy. You can't go back on it."

"Oh I think you'll find I can. So you better hurry, cause I won't be gentle with her. No one, and I mean no one, makes a fool out of a Malfoy."

Bella just stared at him before turning and making her way up to the castle to check Ava was doing okay. She only had two weeks to make Ava like her enough to sleep with her. It had been over two months and she hadn't gotten anywhere, how the hell was she supposed to do it in just two weeks? She had to try though. She knew what Malfoy was capable of and if she didn't step in he would really hurt her.

She found Ava in the library, sitting in front of the fire and reading as though nothing had just happened. It wasn't until she got closer that she could see the tears in her eyes. Bella pulled up a chair and sat opposite her. "You doing okay?"

Ava just ignored her and kept reading, or at least staring blankly at the book.

"Ignore me all you want, Mendez. I don't care." Both Bella and Ava knew this was a lie. Bella didn't even bother trying to convince herself it was. "I know Malfoy's a bastard. Just know that I'm going to deal with him myself when we go back to the common room later."

Ava slammed the book shut and glared at Bella, who was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Don't you get it? I don't want you to 'take care' of Malfoy. I told you I was capable of looking after myself and I did. I don't need you to go back and abuse your 'power' to teach him a lesson. You're all the fucking same." Then she got up to leave.

Bella jumped out of her chair and grabbed Ava's sleeve.

Ava stopped and sighed. "Let me go Bella." She could feel Bella's body against hers and her breathing became heavier.

Bella didn't let go. She sensed Ava's momentary weakness and knew that now would be the perfect time to strike. She stepped in closer and snaked her arm around Ava's waist, holding her from behind. She could feel Ava's heart racing and hear her breath deepening.

Ava closed her eyes and feeling Bella's face near the side of her neck she tilted her head, opening herself to Bella's embrace as she began kissing along her neck. She kissed her way up to Ava's ear and whispered "I know you want me."

Ava nearly moaned at the feel of the breath on her ear. "Please let me go Bella."

"No. I will have you." Bella cursed herself for her choice of words as she felt Ava pull away and glare at her.

It took Ava all her strength to do it, but she backed away and glared at her. "You really are only interested in fucking me, aren't you?"

Half of Bella was screaming yes while the other was screaming no. "No, Mendez, it's not like that."

"Yes it is. It's what it's always like. You really are just like them." She shook her head and looked away. "And stupid me thought you'd actually started to change a little."

All Bella wanted to say was that she hadn't changed at all and that she was never going to, but that's not what Ava needed to hear. "Just give it a chance, Mendez."

But Ava just walked away.

**********************************************************************************************

A/N: I know this one was long, but I figure if you've read this much already than a little more could only be a good thing. I want to thank everyone who's stuck with this story so far, it still has such a long way to go. I hae the next two chapters written, I wrote them before I even started the story, so I've just gotta make sure they fit in properly and they'll be up hopefully sometime in the next week.

Thanks again and don't forget to review a little :)

Oh yeah, it was also suggested that I say that this story is also posted on so if you'd rather read it there go for it.

Cheers x


	12. The Sacred and Profain

11 days had passed since Malfoy had presented his chilling ultimatum and try as Bella might, she had made absolutely no progress with Ava at all. She'd spent time with her in the library even just hung out with her around the school grounds, not mentioning sex or hitting on her once, but Ava still didn't appear to be willing to give in at all. The stupid girl was being so infuriating that part of Bella just wanted to give it up and throw her to the boys, that'd teach her a lesson alright. But she couldn't let that happen. As much as she refused to acknowledge it, she actually cared for Ava on some small level. She only had a few days left and decided to just bite the bullet and explain what was going on.

Ava was on her way up to her room when she felt someone grab her arm. "What the hell?" She screamed.

"God you're loud!" Bella's voice came from the darkness. "Come with me." She said, and began dragging Ava back down the stairs.

They walked for a while, Bella stalking along in front and Ava jogging occasionally to keep up.

"Where are we going? It's almost curfew."

"Just shut up and follow me."

Once they reached the dungeons Bella stopped at a portrait of a menacing looking witch, holding the head of a dead wizard up by the hair. Ava looked upon it in disgust as Bella whispered something in what sounded like Latin, causing the painting to swing forward.

"What the hell are they doing with paintings like this up in a school? That's vile."

Bella just smirked at her and backed into the door, dark eyes gleaming and disappeared into the darkness. Ava swallowed hard as she followed her through the new doorway. She heard the portrait slam behind them and all the candles in the room magically lit themselves.

"I should have known…" Ava looked around the room they had entered, mouth gaping slightly. The room was heavily decorated in black and Slytherin green, everything from the floor and walls, to the lounge in front of the fire and finally the huge four poster that was located in the centre of the room which Bella was currently lying on.

"Wouldn't expect anything less of my bed chambers, huh?" She said, raising her eyebrow as she smirked again.

"No, no I wouldn't," Ava answered as she looked around in awe, amused that she referred to her room in such a way.

"Yes, it is quite fantastic. One of the luxuries of being a Black." Her smug look sobered as she got off the bed and walked over to Ava. "I bought you here for a reason though, and unfortunately it's not for fun. Actually, I doubt you will feel the need to speak to me after I finish telling you this. Sit. That wasn't a suggestion." Ava, who had ignored the offer at first, sat on the edge of the bed. "You need to stay here the night."

Ava scoffed. "Uh-huh. Stay the night. And why would I _need_ to do that? You think if I stay I'll finally give you what you want? And I didn't think you ever let anyone stay in your room overnight."

"Well shouldn't you feel special?" Bella replied sarcastically. "I'm not trying to seduce you, you stupid girl."

"So you're trying to protect me again? Think if you can convince me that you have my best interests at heart then I'll give in to you?"

Bella let out a frustrated cry. "You are insufferable. Would you just shut up and let me explain? You could end up really hurt."

"Fine, what's going on?"

"You know what I'm like when it comes to sleeping with people?"

"That you're a whore, yeah I get it." Ava grinned, any chance she got to insult the girl she would take.

Bella clenched her fist, ready to strike, but held back. As much as she hated being insulted, punching the ignorant twit wouldn't help her cause at all. Not yet, anyway. "I am not a whore, I have perfect reason for what I do and maybe one day if I feel so inclined I may explain it to you. Well anyway, Lucius Malfoy is pretty much the same. We screw whoever we want, whenever we want. We generally keep out of each others' way and don't interfere, but occasionally someone will come along that we don't want to share. We call it claiming them. He did it with that sixth year, Madreski. Said he wanted her to himself so I agreed not to have a go at her. Then if I don't want him to touch someone I'd claim them and he'd stay away. It's as close to getting along as we ever get."

"That really is quite terrible you know."

"Yes, it is. But I'm getting what I want so what makes you think I care?"

"Point taken. So let me guess, you 'claimed' me and he got pissed off over it?"

"Exactly. You are actually the first person I've ever bothered putting a claim on." Bella said. It wasn't a confession, there was no emotion behind it, just a stated fact."Really?" Ava said, a little surprised. "You always struck me as the type of person who would hate other people touching their things."

"I am, but these randoms that I fuck with, they're nothing to me. Besides, I've never had to claim anyone. Once I've had them they never go back to Lucius no matter how hard he tries. But you, you were different. You're better than Lucius and he doesn't deserve to touch you. I didn't want him spoiling you before I got a chance."

Ava was horrified. "We really are just pieces of ass to you people, aren't we."

"Don't be so cut up. Don't you realise how much trouble I've gone through to keep you away from him?" Bella sighed. "In the beginning, that's how it was, I'm just being honest with you. So Lucius wasn't happy that I'd claimed you first, but he had to respect the fact that I had. At the start I was trying so hard to get to you but you wouldn't let me have you and yes, it did only make me want you more. You were so different and that started appealing to a different side of me. I didn't want Lucius to think I couldn't break you, so I played the 'get to know you first' card, just like you wanted, to try and win you over."

"I don't see how any of this is supposed to be helping, it's just making me feel worse. Did you ever actually like me?"

"I don't like anyone, why would you be any different? I thought you knew that? But I must admit, as I started to get to know you, I started to respect you and I stopped just trying to screw you cause I actually find you an interesting person.'

Ava half-smiled. "I guess that's the closest thing to a compliment I could ever expect from you."

"Pretty much. Don't get used to it. So here's Lucius, getting all frustrated that he couldn't have you but aside from the odd snide comment, he never said much. That is, until that little confrontation by the lake. After you walked away, he gave me an ultimatum; I sleep with you, and prove it, by exactly two weeks, or he would get the boys together and they'd show you you're 'rightful place in the world'."

Ava was stunned. She didn't know wether she should believe Bella, but she also knew Malfoy was an egotistical wanker. It did seem like something he would say…"So, how long til the time is up?"

"Three days."

It was silent for a long time. Finally Ava spoke. "How do I know this isn't just some scheme for me to sleep with you?"

"Cause I don't want to. I mean, I would kill to have a go at you but you're just too bloody stubborn. Besides I don't plan on attempting to do so tonight. I just need it to look like I have."

"Fair enough," she answered, still sceptical. "So how do we make this work?"

"I've been thinking it through, and I figured you could just be naked on the bed and I'd get Lucius up here to see."

"You want that slimy git to see me naked? Besides, how do we know he won't think it's a set up?"

"There's nothing like a strategically placed sheet. And I figured we'd just rough you up a bit, make it look like I'd really taken it out of you."

Ava chuckled, "good old bed sheet. I suppose he's stupid enough to buy it."

Bella hesitated before she spoke again. "I was also thinking of the long term as well."

"What long term?"

"That even of he does buy this that he won't try for you later. I need to make a permanent claim on you but for that I need a good reason, other wise it will look like I actually like you. I thought maybe I could tell him that you're a complete tomcat in the sack who enjoys letting me do things that the other randoms don't let me do and I intend on taking full advantage of you. Sound alright?" Bella hoped that Ava would agree, she really didn't want Lucius to lay a hand on her.

"You make me sound like a common whore." Bella just raised her eyebrow but Ava didn't take the bait. "Won't that just make him want me more?"

"Yes, probably. But I hoped that if that's what I told all of them then I'd get to spend more time with you without it looking like I've gone soft on you or anything like that. I'd have a reason for being possessive of you without them thinking I've gotten involved with you any more than on a sexual level, or God forbid gotten emotionally attached." She shuddered at the last few words.

"Everyone knows that you are incapable of feeling anything for anyone. _Why should I be any different_?"

"That's what you don't understand. I run this whole school- don't give me that look, you know I'm right- and Lucius' too scared to try anything against me. But he could easily start telling everyone that I'm involved with you, wether he actually believes it or not, and that is exactly the kind of leverage he needs to overthrow me. I'd be completely fucked."

"Why is owning this school so important to you? This rivalry between you and Malfoy, what's it actually about?"

Bella scoffed. "Of course you don't know. You're a _Ravenclaw_, probably not even a pure blood," she shook her head as she said this. "Lucius and I are not fighting for the school, you daft girl. Why would we possibly give a shit about this dump and the people in it? No, this is all about power and earning ourselves a reputation worthy of our Dark Lord."

Ava rolled her eyes. "So this is just one of your 'Death Eater' things? If this _Dark Lord _is so important, why can't you say his name? I sometimes doubt if he even exists."

Bella look scandalized and murderous. "How dare you insult him and our beliefs in such a way. You are naive, Mendez, a fool even, to think this is just a amateur school gang. One day my Lord will rule this world and I will be right by his side, the only female to ever join his ranks. I will be his most loyal servant, and Lucius will cower at the sight of me." As she spoke, her voice became slightly maniacal, more excited. It scared Ava, but she wouldn't let on.

"So you and Malfoy are already fighting for the top spot on the 'favourite Death Eater' list?"

"Our Lord is all we live for, and one day, you will _all_ live for him too."

Ava was still a little scared at the way Bella's demeanour had changed, but managed to stay sceptical. "Uh-huh, sure we will. And what makes you think we'll follow this so called Dark Lord?"

Bella moved forward so her face was just inches away from Ava's. "You won't have a choice." Her eye's darkened as she smiled. It looked wrong on her face, twisted and evil.

Yet Ava could not look away. The darkness in Bella had stirred something in her, something she didn't want to know existed. She felt a change of subject would be best. "So um, back to convincing Malfoy that I'm yours…"

Bella sat back. In an instant her momentary insanity left her and returned to normal, leaving Ava to wonder if it had ever been there in the first place. "Remember, I have no intention of touching you tonight unless you ask for it."

"Why would I possibly ask for it? You won't try anything at all?"

"No, I won't. And stranger things have happened. Take it all off. Now."

Ava had to trust that Bella wouldn't take advantage of her, and given her apparent honesty so far this evening, she didn't feel the need to argue and began to strip off.

Bella watched, a slight smirk tugging at her mouth. "There's a good girl… So obedient…" She said in a soft voice that had turned slightly husky.

Ava shuddered. She had never heard Bella speak in such a manner. She liked it. A lot. She didn't want to say anything for fear of betraying herself to the dark temptress but suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"Bella? What is it you meant when you said that I let you do things to me that no one else would? Bella?" Ava backed away slowly as Bella rose and began to approach her, feeling incredibly vulnerable in her now naked state. Ava's naked body and Bella's fully clothed one were so close to touching it took all Ava's will to restrain from giving in to her. "Seriously Bella, what are you going to do to me?"

Bella chuckled softly into her ear. "I can smell your fear…"

Ava swallowed hard and suppressed another shudder, her insides squirming at the closeness and the hot breath on her ear. She wanted her bad, but would never let on. "B-Bella?"

The body contact was suddenly gone and then all she could feel was the cold sharp slap of the back of Bella's hand across her face…


	13. Perversion of a Truth

A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but I posted these two chapters pretty close together so if you haven't read 12 you might wanna go back and do it.

* * *

Ava fell back on to the bed and didn't move. Did Bella just hit her? She looked up to Bella and knew immediately that she had. Her face seemed to be reflecting the exact thing Ava was feeling. She lay there for a few moments, breathing heavily and trying to ignore what ever it was that had just woken inside her. She knew it wasn't normal for her body to react this way to what had just happened, but she couldn't help wanting more of it.

Finally Bella moved. She crawled on the bed so that he was lying on her side along Ava and rested her fingers on the base of her neck. "You see Mendez; I can fuck around with as many people as I want. I can make them want me and they'll let me screw them senseless. Unfortunately though, there are some thing's even those easy whore's won't let me do to them." She started running her fingers up and down Ava's throat, dragging her nails just enough to leave marks on her skin. Ava swallowed hard. "And unfortunately for me, the thing's I cannot do to them just so happen to be the only thing's I want to do to them…"

"Like what?" Ava breathed out, trying hard to suppress the arousal growing inside her. Bella had always had some sort of physical affect on her, but this was different. This was more. She wondered if Bella could see the effect she was having on her and hoped she couldn't. Judging by the look in her eyes though, she knew very well what was going on in poor Ava's head. Why oh why did the evil minx affect her so?

Bella squeezed her fingers closed around Ava's neck until she was gasping under her touch then lent in so her mouth was once again inches away from Ava's ear. "Hurt them…" She whispered then dug her nails into the skin and dragged them down til they all met at the base of her neck. Sitting back again she admired her handy work. Running her finger's over the red welts she had left she said "yes, hopefully they will last until Lucius gets his ass up here."

Ava finally seemed to snap out of it. "This is the plan? You sadist…" She tried to keep her voice from shaking as she sat up.

"I wouldn't quite go as far as to call me a sadist, but I do feel there is a very beautiful line bordering pleasure and pain." It didn't seem like any sort of confession to Ava, she admitted it so casually. "You seem surprised?"

"No, not at all, really," Ava replied.

"Sounds like Lucius is here…" Bella said. "Just a few more finishing touches and you'll be perfect." She pulled out her wand and magically bound Ava's wrists to the head board of the bed then ran her nails over Ava's ribs and stomach, leaving marks to match those on her neck. Ava had to bite her tongue to stop her self moaning at the feeling.

Ava tried to sit up and pulled on the bindings around her wrist. "Bella, I'm not entirely sure I'm comfortable with this anymore-" The sentence was cut short as Bella's hand clasped over her mouth in an almost too painful grip.

Bella just smirked. "Time for you, pet, to play _dead_!" She emphasized the last word with another hard backhand to Ava's face, her head hitting he pillow hard. Ava lay stunned and didn't move. "Good girl," Bella whispered, kissed her on the cheek and got up. On her way to go open the door, she pulled out her wand and transfigured her school robes into a short black satin robe.

Ava exhaled deeply then closed her eyes and lay still. Partly because she knew that Lucius was here and it was now her job to fain sleep and partly because she was still trying to recover from what Bella had done (and was still doing) to her. She always knew she had a slightly darker side to her, but she never expected being bound, slapped around and treated like crap would turn her on so much. Her thoughts were put to an abrupt end as she heard the door open and closed her eyes immediately.

"Malfoy, so glad you could join me," Ava heard Bella's voice float across the room. It had returned to its usual iciness that it always had when in the presence of other Slytherine's and she cold hear the smirk behind it.

"Well, Black, you're request to have me here seemed urgent. May I come in?" Lucius drawled and walked straight past Bella, not waiting for reply.

"Do make yourself at home," she replied sarcastically and shut the door behind him. "I have something I want to show you."

"What is it? I see you got all dressed up for my arrival. Perhaps this is the night where you finally try and seduce me?" Bella just rolled her eyes. "Just think how it could be, you and me, ruling this school together. We'd be unstoppable." He said, moving closer to Bella, trying to corner her against the wall.

"Keep it in your pants, you animal. You know I have no interest in your kind at all," she spat at him and moved away.

"My kind? My _kind_? And what is that supposed to mean?" Even Ava could hear the unusual tone in his voice.

Bella only smirked and looked pointedly at his crotch. He straightened himself up to his full height and stared at her. "I see…" He whispered icily. "Tell me Black, how would Mr & Mrs Black react to the news that their pride and glory, their precious _Bellatrix_, only liked women? You can't tell me that wouldn't hurt them, knowing that their most promising daughter has no intention of marrying and carrying on the Black bloodline. Wouldn't they be devastated…" He made a noise that could almost be described as a chuckle, if only he were capable of doing it.

Bella froze. What he said had hit home, and hard. Disappointing her parents was one of her biggest fears, and she knew that everything Lucius had just said was completely right. As much as he had got to her, she wouldn't show it. Instead she just raised one eyebrow and motioned her head towards the bed directly behind Lucius.

His sneer was momentarily replaced with a look of curiosity as he turned to see what he presumed Bella had bought him up here for. He took a sharp intake of breath as he laid eyes on Ava. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There she lay, completely naked but for a small corner of sheet that lay just below her stomach, placed so that she was only barely covered. Her wrists were bound to the headboard of the bed yet she still looked peaceful in her sleep. As he moved closer, Lucius could see the red marks on her cheek from where he assumed she had been hit as well as all the others Bella had left on her body.

"Had to bind her and beat her into submission, did we?" He tried to sneer, but his voice was too shaky with lust for it to work properly.

Bella strolled over and stood over Ava. "Oh no, Malfoy. Not at all. I invited her up here for a break and she asked me for it." Bella put on her best impersonation of Ava's voice "Oh Bella, I feel we have become such good friends. I really trust you and I'm so happy that I got to know you," she sniggered.

"Naïve fool," Lucius said. "That still doesn't explain the rope."

"Well, here I was, fucking her senseless and she wouldn't stop trying to touch me, so I threatened to tie her up and she said she wanted me to. Then she just wouldn't shut up so I hit the girl and she asked for more. I'm telling you Malfoy, it was incredible. She's a fucking wildcat." She grinned at the expression on Lucius' face.

"What's she still doing here then? I thought you never let anyone stay in your room once you were done with them." He said, obviously hoping she'd be leaving Bella's room soon so he could get to her easily.

"Oh I'm not done with her yet. And I won't be for a long time. Such a long time in fact that I think I may even put a permanent claim on her."

Lucius looked angry like Bella had never seen before. "You can't!"

"I think you'll find I can Malfoy. You've done it before. I've never met anyone willing to let me abuse them like this, and I intend on taking full advantage of her. Besides, I don't want you or any of your filthy friends to desecrate her." She was sitting on the edge of the bed now and had resumed running her fingers down Ava's neck, but still kept eye contact with Lucius.

"Fuck you, Black. You can't keep her to yourself forever."

"Wrong again Malfoy. As long as we are at this school then we both have to honour the agreement we made. You are an honourable man, aren't you?"

Lucius was trapped. He knew she was right and couldn't do anything to change it. Going against this agreement was exactly the kind of leverage Bellatrix needed to get ahead in the race for best Death Eater.

She got off the bed and started walking towards him and he backed away, moving towards the door. "Well, you best be heading off to bed now. I expect her to wake soon and when she does I'm going to take her every way possible and even when that's over she'll still be _begging _for more... Sleep well, Malfoy."

For a moment he looked as if he was reaching for his wand to strike at her, but decided against it, choosing instead to turn on his heel and walk out the door with out saying a word. He slammed it behind him and Bella just grinned wickedly.

"Well Ava, it seems the plan worked- Jesus!" She began to call out as she turned around but was startled to see that Ava had somehow escaped her bindings and was standing directly behind her, still completely naked. They both stood for what seemed like a long time, staring directly in to each others eyes.

Finally Ava moved, shoving Bella against the door and grabbed on to the front of the black robe just above Bella's chest, moving her face in so it was just inches away from the darker girl. "Hit me again…"

* * *

A/N: It's all happening now. For anyone who isn't into this whole "sadistic" thing, get over it. I'm not going too far into it, nothing too weird. I did warn you, and it was implied in the first chapter. And while I'm on the subject of things you may not like, remember that I have warned you about hints at Blackcest in later chapters. Again I'm not going too far into it because I know it weirds a lot of people out and I don't want to lose readers, but it is pretty important to the story so you'll have to get over it :P

Thankyou all for your reviews so far, they really are keeping me going. It might be a while for the next chapter. I wrote 12 and 13 before I even started the story so I've only been writing up to this point so far, but now I have to go further. I know where I'm going I just don't know how to get there. Bare with me cause I'm not leaving this behind :)

Rock on.


	14. Master of Puppets

**(A/N: Not a new chapter, just re writing the end of this one. I got a lot of reviews saying that while they liked the dorection of the story, the ending of this chapter seemed a little rushed. I completely agreed with them, so here's me back-tracking. The original ending to this chapter is going to be in the next chapter instead, I just needed to slow things down.)**

**Am I supposed to warn about smut and language? Cause I am.**

Bella stood frozen for a moment trying to come to terms with what was happening. Instinct made her grab Ava's hands from her and push her away, disgusted that she'd had the nerve to touch her without permission. Half a second later though, what Ava had said sank in and she looked at her curiously, eyes filled with mischief. "Hit you again?"

Ava nodded and began to advance on Bella. "Yes. Again. And again. And again…" As she got closer her voice got lower and more lust filled. She was almost close enough that their bodies were almost touching and reached up a hand to Bella's face.

Bella's head had begun to cloud with desire, but not enough that she forgot who she was. Just before Ava's hand made contact with her face she grabbed her wrist with a grip that was probably too tight and spun her around to throw her against the wall probably just a little too hard. Ava didn't seem to mind though, moaning the best she could manage with the wind knocked out of her.

"You of all people should know not to touch me," Bella said, eyes narrowing to try and hide the desire building inside them. Ava was still completely naked and she looked incredible, her body and face was beginning to flush with her growing arousal and Bella was having a hard time trying not to just take her straight away. She was always one to play with her food first.

"I'm sorry. I'll do whatever you say just hurry up, _please_," she pleaded, throwing her head back and breathing out heavily. This wasn't like her. She knew it wasn't. There was just something about Bella that made her want this, made her want _her_. She didn't want to give in, didn't want to be the weak one, but Bella had changed something in her, she felt it the first time she saw her on the train.

Bella now had both her wrists pinned against the wall above her head, leaning right in as close as she could get without touching her at all. "That's right," she breathed onto Ava's neck, slowly moving her mouth towards Ava's ear. "You will do exactly as I say. Understand?"

Ava didn't reply, only moved her body off the wall in an attempt to make their bodies touch. Bella pulled back but didn't let go of her arms. Moving both of Ava's wrists into her left hand she moved her right hand down Ava's arm causing the naked girl to shiver before trailing her fingers across her collar bone before finally resting it at the base of her neck. Ava swallowed hard; she had her eyes squeezed shut focusing on trying to breath.

Bella couldn't help but grin a little. "I said _do you understand me_?" She whispered in an almost threatening manner, her hand closing around Ava's throat just enough so Ava could feel it.

"Alright, alright," she gasped out. Her body was beginning to ache in want for the contact that Bella wouldn't give her. She kept her eyes shut, scared to look into Bella's eyes fearing they would snap her back to the reality of what was happening and what she was doing.

"So impatient…"Bella said quietly, and even without seeing it, Ava knew she was smirking. She ran her hand down from Ava's neck to her navel and back up again, dragging her nails ever so lightly. "After how long you've made me wait, I only think its fair you wait too," she said, causing Ava to groan in frustration.

Her breath was hot and heavy in Ava's ear as she whispered "fortunately for you, I'm not that patient." Ava's knees went weak as Bella's tongue could be felt along the edge of her ear and she didn't know how much longer she could put up with this. She ignored the part of her brain telling her that she enjoyed the long and painful torture.

Bella hesitated before continuing any further. While she loved the fact that Ava had finally submitted herself to her, a part of her was disappointed at the way things had turned out. After all the banter that had gone on between them, she had hoped Ava might have a bit more fight in her. But at this rate it seemed she would be just like every other useless fuck she'd had.

Ava was getting tired of waiting for something to happen. She opened her eyes and locked them onto Bella's, who was surprised by the sudden eye contact. "Hurry up and fuck me Bella," she said breathing hard, "or I will."

Bella faltered. Ava really was different to the others. The sudden demand had snapped her and she slammed her body against Ava's, and they both inhaled sharply at the sudden contact. She looked up to smirk at Ava, to let her know that she, Bella, had finally won, only to find that Ava was smirking right back at her. Having the sudden urge to kiss her, Bella pulled Ava's head back by her hair and buried herself in her neck instead. She wouldn't kiss her; a kiss symbolized something that wasn't there. Or maybe it was there, and she just didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Oh god…" Ava said breathily as she felt Bella's lips and tongue working their way up and down her neck. She gasped when Bella reached a spot just under her ear and realizing the effect it had had on her, Bella sucked and nipped at it.

She let Ava's hands go so she could allow her own to freely roam the brunette's body, but beat them away every time Ava tried to touch her. "Touch me again, Mendez, and I walk away."

Ava put her arms up behind her, palms flat against the wall in an attempt to not touch Bella, fearing that she'd get annoyed and stop. 'She wouldn't stop,' she thought to herself. 'She wants this just as bad as I do.'

Bella, who was now biting her way along Ava's jaw line jammed her leg between Ava's and twisted her body slightly so that her hip bone was now directly touching between Ava's legs. Ava groaned and grinded herself into Bella, throwing her head back and tangling her hands in her own hair.

Bella could feel the heat coming from Ava as she ground herself onto her. She was becoming more and more aroused and it was becoming harder and harder to hold back from kissing her. Her hands found Ava's breasts and began toying with them. Bringing her head down she took Ava's nipple into her mouth, letting her tongue slide over and around, nipping at it occasionally.

The room was filled with the sounds of moaning and Bella was surprised to find that they weren't just coming from Ava. Never in all her time of using people for sex had she even gotten remotely turned on, it was usually just a power trip. But this, this was amazing. Intense. The sound of Ava's guttural moaning, the feel of her breast in her mouth, the softness of the skin under her hands with the fine sweat beginning to form mixed with the feel of Ava grinding herself again and again against her getting hotter and hotter was having a serious affect on Bella's mind and body. Not only did she want to fuck Ava, but she wanted Ava to fuck her back.

She could feel the orgasm building in Ava before it came. Her body was tensing under her touch and hands had gripped at her hair. Bella didn't even bother making her let go. It all became too much for Ava who grabbed onto Bella's long black hair, threw her head back against the wall and came harder than she thought possible given that nothing had really even happened.

Ava writhed, her breath hitching. Bella still hadn't stopped and she could feel it all building back up again. Using the hands still tangled in the dark hair, she pulled Bella's head away from her chest and tilted it up towards herself. "Fuck me properly," was all she said, no longer ashamed of her own desire.

Bella smirked through the obvious lust written on her own face. This was getting to her so much more than she thought it would. Needing to prove that she was in control, she stood and put her hand back around Ava's throat. Her lips crashed against Ava's, bruising and searing. It wasn't a loving kiss, a romantic, caring gesture. It was a sign of dominance. She squeezed the throat under her fingers and as Ava gasped for air Bella invaded her, her tongue raging war in Ava's mouth.

Ava's hands had found their way to Bella's back, her nails digging into her flesh through her robe at the intensity of the kiss. Both girls could taste blood. Neither girl cared. In fact, one or more of them enjoyed it. Bella wrapped Ava's legs around her waist and with surprising strength carried the other girl across the room and threw her onto the bed. She didn't follow immediately, opting instead to stand over the bed, looking down at the wanton girl laying panting on the bed, eyes beckoning her to come closer.

There was a struggle going on inside Bella. Part of her wanted nothing more than to join her. Let Ava relieve this desire growing stronger and stronger. But she had never before let anyone touch her, and the other side of her didn't see why now should be any different. The last time someone had touched her they had promised her the world and then torn her to pieces. Bella sneered at the memory and in her anger she sided with the other half of her brain.

She would join Ava on the bed, but it would be no different to any other meaningless fuck she'd ever had. She knelt behind Ava and pulled her to her knees so that Ava was kneeling in front of her. She latched onto that spot on Ava's neck again as she grabbed onto her hips and ground herself against Ava's ass. She'd take the brown haired girl from behind. If she couldn't see her then she'd be less likely to give in. She'd be fine as long as she didn't meet those dark hazel eyes. If only she'd stop touching her…

Ava was slightly hurt by the turn of events, but as she felt the lips at her neck and the body grinding against hers from behind she stopped caring, putting her arm back and grabbing onto Bella's hair again. She moaned louder as Bella's hand snaked it's way around her and made it's way down between her legs.

Both girls moaned at the contact and Bella found herself almost coming just at the feel of Ava's readiness. Ava's head flew back onto Bella's shoulder when she felt the first finger enter her and begin to stroke her expertly. Bella grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head roughly to the side so she could access Ava's slender neck better. This time biting and sucking harder. She wanted everyone to be able to see that she had been here. That she had claimed Ava as her own.

She added another finger to her torment of Ava and with the palm of her hand causing friction on the outside as well, Ava's body was soon tensing all over again as another orgasm began to run through her. This time Bella could feel it from the inside out and it wasn't long before she was joining Ava in the wave of ecstasy. She kept her orgasm hidden though, making as little noise as possible. She couldn't let Ava know what effect she'd had on her.

Ava collapsed onto the bed on front of her and Bella fought hard not to join her. Instead she got up and walked over to the window, opening it and allowing the cool winter breeze to numb her face. She reached a hand around to her back, only now feeling the sting of where Ava's nails had torn her. She smirked to herself. 'Who would have thought, she really is a fucking tomcat…' glancing over her shoulder at the girl she assumed was sleeping, she sighed deeply. Try as she might, Bella just couldn't understand how it had become so intense, so powerful. Powerful enough to make her, Bellatrix Lestrange, come while fucking some random nobody. 'Cause she isn't a nobody and you know it…' said a voice in her head that she chose to ignore.

Leaving the window open to help vet the lingering smell of sex in the air, she headed back over to her bed. She sat at the end, leaning against the corner post, watching the other girl rest. Usually this would never happen. Usually Bella would dismiss the other girl from her room as soon as the act was over so that she could finish herself off for the night and have a shower. But not tonight. Tonight she by no means needed to fix herself. She didn't even feel much like washing Ava off of herself.

Bella sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She hit the back of her head on to the bed post a couple of times to try distract her brain from thinking about Ava too much. She had thoroughly enjoyed what had just happened, which she thought in a way could be understandable, but the part that annoyed her was that she wanted to do it again. And again. She groaned in frustration and threw her head back even harder.

"It wasn't that painful, was it?" Said an amused voice and Bella opened her eyes to see Ava staring at her questioningly, a hint of amusement visible in her brown eyes.

Bella just grunted in reply and tried hard not to look too much in Ava's general direction, finding the sight of her still naked 'just fucked' body way too appealing.

"So…" Ava said, rolling on to her stomach and resting her head up in her hands. "This is the part where I leave while I still have my dignity, you spend the night basking in your triumph while I lie awake over come by shame and desire, thinking about how I meant more to you than all those other girls and convince myself that in the morning you will smile when you see me and maybe we'd get together later on that night… Only to have you completely ignore me every day for the rest of our lives?"

While her tone was joking, Bella could detect the bitterness underlying her words and tried not to think of what it must mean. Ava really did have her figured out. That is exactly the way it went around ninety percent of the time and it had never been a problem. She loved being the cold hard bitch. She loved using and abusing the worthless and naïve. So why did it bother her to hear Ava say it like that? It was the truth, but how did Ava manage to make it sound so terrible. Is this what guilt feels like?

"Well, you're mostly right," She said, deciding that being cold was the only way she could safely get out of this without saying or doing something stupid.

"Mostly? Which part was wrong?"

"Usually they don't have any dignity left when they leave." She smirked.

Ava couldn't help but smile a little. She was starting to be able to see through Bella's façade of self-righteousness. She could tell that this was one of those moments when Bella had to try really hard to be an asshole. And those moments were happening a lot more lately.

"Well I guess I'll be off then," Ava said, standing up and stretching. She gathered her clothes and began putting them on, trying hard not block out Bella's eyes on her body. "I'm sorry to break tradition, but I am leaving with my dignity. That's right, I have no shame in what I've done."

Bella almost smiled. No shame. That was a good start. "I like that you're smart, Mendez. I like that you know what's going on. It means you understand that this is nothing but sex and that there is nothing more that I want from you."

She was smirking again, but this time Ava just smirked right back. "That's excellent, because that's all I wanted from you too."

And then she was gone, leaving Bella slightly astounded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in her room, the now familiar trance had taken over Ava once more and she found herself writing in the journals she consciously didn't know existed. In one she wrote formally about the war between Malfoy and Black, their fight for superiority and the lengths they would go to get into the future Dark Lord's graces.

In the other, however, she wrote like the school girl she was. She analysed every last thing that had happened between her and Bella that night. She wrote of how intense and wonderful the sex was. She wrote that Bella hitting her turned her on but that didn't make her a sadist (or did it) and how despite everything she wanted more. Ava had hoped that one night would be enough. One encounter would relieve the tension and now she could move on with her life. But she was wrong. Deep down she always knew that one night would only make it worse. She doubted that she would ever have enough.

Even when she had finished writing and lay down in bed, the thoughts didn't stop. She wanted more, all she had to do was think of a way to get it. Little did she know, several floors down in the dungeons, the other girl was also lying awake, cursed with the same thoughts she was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So sorry to those who came in hoping for a new chapter and progression with the story. I know it's been a while and I still haven't given you anything new, but now that I'm happy with where it's at a lot more will follow hopefully very quickly.**

**Thanks for sticking with me and for the reviews you gave me for this chapter before :)  
**


	15. Nymphetamine Fix

"Well I must admit that this is a surprise," Ava said. "It's been a whole 8 hours and you haven't moved on to your next victim yet." She tried to keep her tone amused and playful but her eyes suggested otherwise. It seemed that Bella had awoken early for the sole purpose of intercepting Ava on her way to breakfast.

"You think I victimise people?" Bella asked to which Ava just gave her a stony look. "I do not _victimise_ people."

Ava scoffed. "So you're telling me that hunting people down and seducing them into your bed before you throw them away isn't victimising?"

Bella looked indignant. "Excuse me but I think you'll find that most people hunt me down. And besides, as you've pointed out many times before I have a certain reputation for doing these things so it's not like people don't know what they're getting themselves in to. If they're stupid enough to believe things will go further then that's their own fault."

"Look, I don't even know why we're having this discussion. I caved, you slept with me, now move on so I can do the same." While she didn't regret the events that had led to the most mind blowing sex she could ever have imagined, Ava knew that it was only a one off thing and had spent the entire morning convincing herself that it didn't hurt.

"Are you always this feisty in the morning? Maybe I should have let you stay the night after all…" Bella smirked. Truth be told she didn't know why she had sought Ava out that morning, why she had started up the suggestive banter all over again. Ava was right, she had got what she needed so why was she here now trying to seduce her again?

Ava smirked a little back despite herself. She could only imagine what waking up with Bella would be like, picking up exactly where they'd left off before she went to sleep.

"See, you can't resist me."

Ava wanted to retaliate, but she had no grounds to after the previous night's events. She inwardly cursed the arrogant Slytherin basking in her smug superiority. Her eyes met Bella's and both stood trying to see what the other was thinking. After a moments silence Ava turned and walked into the great hall, taking her usual spot at the Ravenclaw table.

Bella just watched her go, a million confused thoughts running through her head but her face unreadable. It wasn't until she heard Rabastan's voice that she snapped from her reverie.

"My God, Bellatrix. What have you let that girl do to you?"

She shook her head to gain her focus and returned her face to it's usual cold arrogance. Turning to face him she curled her lips into a disgusted frown. "I do hope you're not suggesting what I think you are, Rabastan."

When all he did was stare her down in a questioning manner she sighed and led them both into the hall for breakfast. Despite the mixture of thoughts and feelings going through her at that moment, the defeated, livid expression she could see on Lucius' face as she approached the rest of her classmates made her smirk in earnest. Bella visibly relaxed, all worried tension leaving her as she held her head up in it's usual superior manner. As he turned to aim all his loathing on her she let her triumphant grin spread a little further as she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him and took her place at the table.

If the room wasn't full of Hogwarts staff, he would have killed her right then.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Ava almost a full ten minutes before she realised that Arian was staring at her from across the table. It wasn't like her to space out like this, but she couldn't keep her mind off the previous night and more importantly what she was feeling.

When she did finally snap out of it and ask Arian what she was looking at, Arian just shrugged. "You look different is all. Not so much physically, but you're aura seems very much different."

"Different? How do you figure?"

"Well…" Arian began slowly. "My first thought was that you must have just gotten layed last night, but then I tried to figure out who it could be and the only person I can think of that you've been spending time with aside from me is Black."

Ava remained silent and took a sudden interest in her breakfast. Arian eyed her suspiciously before continuing. "We certainly didn't do it last night and I remember you saying that you'd never give in to her so unless there's someone else my theory for your different appearance is wrong."

"Yeah, maybe it is. Maybe you're just imagining it," Ava replied while avoiding eye contact. "Or maybe," she said, finally looking at her friend, "you've only just realized that you secretly want me and I look more beautiful to you now."

Arian choked on her juice. She finally stopped coughing and looked disbelievingly at Ava who was trying her hardest not to laugh. "You're kidding me right? What makes you think that? I told you I don't like girls. Gees girl, you really are spending too much time around Black. Careful or you'll end up with a superiority complex. You're even starting to smirk like her."

Ava laughed. "Aw come on, I'm just messing around. As if I think that highly of myself." Both girls chuckled and went back to breakfast but Ava's musings were put to a halt as a disturbing thought ran through her head.

'Why shouldn't she want me? Bella went crazy trying to get me. So why aren't I good enough for this girl?'

It startled her. Never in her life had Ava thought this way; about herself or anyone else. Why did it bother her that Arian was really put off by the idea of being attracted to her. Arian was straight after all, why should she be attracted to Ava?

'She did sleep with Bella though… But Bella is Bella, no one can compare themselves to that.'

After deciding that this thought conversation was going to a place she didn't want to venture, Ava forced herself into polite conversation with her surrounding house mates until it was time to leave for class.

As she left the table Arian called out to her, "Hey Mendez! You never told me why you look different."

Ava stopped dead in her tracks, a smirk that very much belonged on Bella's face played along her lips. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at Arian and raised one suggestive eyebrow. Arian stared blankly for a moment before realization swept across her face. Ava just turned her head and kept walking, the almost smug grin never leaving her face. Maybe she was different today after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava sighed deeply as she tried to concentrate on taking her Defence Against the Dark Arts notes. She recalled a conversation long ago in which Arian had prattled on about subject selection and asked Ava what she had chosen and why. Ava's response had come automatically just like all those times someone had questioned her past. She didn't know where the answers came from but she knew they were right. Or rather they were the right thing to say. Looking back at it now, Ava didn't remember being given a choice in what subjects she would take while attending Hogwarts. It didn't bother her too much. She was a transfer student after all (wasn't she?) and didn't expect to be given a choice.

But in this very moment she couldn't help but think it oddly coincidental that every single one of her classes happened to have a certain black haired temptress in them and surely enough at that very moment the aforementioned girl was sitting over the other side of the classroom, tempting Ava without even trying.

A whole week had passed since their fateful night together and not much had happened between them. Sure the desire was still eminent in both their eyes when they 'accidentally' made contact across the room. Sure each girl had spent the week thinking about that night and how much they wanted to do it all over again. And it probably would have happened too, several times over by now if the two of them weren't so stubborn. But as it turns out both girls seem to have been making a subconscious effort to distance themselves from the other; confused, scared and angry at what feelings had been stirred inside them.

Not having Bella follow her around trying to seduce her constantly had initially disappointed Ava but at the same time gave her an advantage to be able to sort out what was going on in her head. Easily enough to sort out were her feelings on Bella. She had decided that she wasn't in love with her, (how can one be in love with some one they don't like?) and simply labelled her feelings 'infatuation'. Infatuation with her body. Infatuation with her mind. Ava knew that all she wanted was to know everything about the way Bella worked, inside and out.

Harder to label, however, were these strange ideas and feelings that had awoken since her night with the other girl. Since when had she gotten off on being beaten into submission? Why did she want it to happen again? Why was she suddenly envious of the way people crumbled at Bella's feet? She had witnessed the darkness in Bella and in doing so had woken it in herself. She wanted, no she _craved _more. Bella had taken her across the line to a world where everything was primal and beautiful. A world where there was pleasure in everything if you let it take you. Even though her time in this world was short, Ava knew she couldn't go back. Mediocrity would never satisfy. Not anymore. And there was only one person who could take her back, and that person sat across the room staring at her with hooded, emotionless eyes. Ava welcomed the shiver that ran up her spine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a week of successfully avoiding Ava, almost completely avoiding Rabastan and his accusatory glances and unsuccessfully avoiding her sisters disgusted glares; she found herself again watching Ava from across the room of their Defence class. After Lucius' storming rampage over what happened the entire Slytherin house had been on Bella's side when they discovered that she had slept with Mendez. She had gloated to them all, telling them what Ava let her do and how Lucius would never get a chance to touch her. The rest of the house seemed to find it amusing, and many of them had often joined in on giving Lucius hell over it until he cursed several younger students.

The only people who didn't seemed satisfied with her recent conquest were Rabastan and Narcissa who Bella could tell both thought the same thing; she had fallen for Ava. Bella sneered at the thought of them. The fools knew nothing. Sure she desired the other girl a lot more now that she knew what she was capable of in bed, but in no way did she have feelings for her. If only her two closest people would understand that.

Bella had also spent the week sorting what was going on inside her head. She didn't like Ava. She certainly didn't love Ava. She did hold a certain level of respect for her, but that was different. So why was Ava all she could think about? Almost every night since they were together Bella had tried screwing other girls, just to prove that she wasn't hung up on the Ravenclaw, but Ava never left her head. She often found herself standing naked before the mirror, twisting her body so that she could see the fading remains of what Ava had done to her back and ruefully wishing that those hands could touch her everywhere.

That thought alone made Bella angry. Since when did she want anyone to touch her? She was above that. She didn't need anyone else. Wasn't that the point of all these conquests she made, to prove that sex was nothing but a tool to manipulate?

The Brunettes eyes met hers from across the room. As hard as it was to see her eyes perfectly from this far away, one clear expression stood out; defiance. And that's when it hit her. That's why she was so interested in Ava. She was the only person to ever stand up to Bella. She knew perfectly well what Bella was capable of but never showed fear. Yes, that was it, Ava was a challenge to Bella, and Bella didn't want to back down. But even though she had satisfied herself with this conclusion it didn't change one simple fact, she needed to have Ava again.

She broke eye contact and scribbled down one last note on her page as the end of class bell went off and then she packed up her things and left, not even throwing a last glance in Ava's direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava watched Bella's retreating back until she was long gone out of the classroom before turning to pack up her own things. As she picked up her notes she noticed something that wasn't there last time she checked. Four words. Only four simple words but the urgency in which they had been written in that all too familiar handwriting made her stomach drop. Ava swallowed hard as she packed them in to her bag and read the simple note one last time…

_I want you. Now. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it's been forever (please forgive me), and I know that after the last chapter this is probably a bit of a disappointment. I agree with a lot of reviewers that Hermione/Ava's change of heart was abrupt and even though that's where I was going all along I think I could have done it more subtly. So that's all this is really, a quick detour inside their heads so we can see reason behind why she wants what it is she wants.

So upon opening the folder on my computer with all the writings for this story I discovered I guess what you would call a possible future chapter involving one Lilly Evans. It hasn't got much and I have no idea what I was planning on doing with it.

To all my reviewers;

I get a lot of feedback saying that this isn't your type of story, that the concept is really wrong for you and I just want to thankyou and tell you how flattering it is that you're enjoying it so much you want to stick it out.

To the rest of you who like the darker side of life, I hope I keep you satisfied.

Thanks for reading, your feedback is fantastic. Hopefully I won't keep you guys waiting so long for the next one (which will have some action, I promise. Probably even the outtake from the original chapter 14). Much love…

_Don't be naive enough to think you're unaffected  
The conversion has already begun..._


	16. She's Like Heroin

_She's Like Heroin…_

* * *

All it took was those four simple words and all Ava's resolve crumbled to the floor around her. Bella wanted her now and she wanted Bella, so why bother trying to ignore it. Realizing she was the last one left in the classroom, Ava got up to leave. She left all her inhibitions behind, shutting the door as she left almost to show that she had locked them in there. All the feelings of fear and confusion and her voice of reason were shut away and she didn't want them following her to where she was going.

All though the main school body was on the way to the great hall for lunch, Ava went against the main push of the traffic, her mind set on one goal; find Bella. Those who saw the look of fierce determination quickly stepped out of the way, and those who didn't were pushed aside without a second glance. She didn't even know where she was going, she had no idea where Bella would have gone; but with every step she took her hunger for the darker girl grew more and more as the message Bella had written for her played through her mind over again as though it was now burnt into the back of her mind. _"I want you… Now…" _

Ava stopped walking and looked around hopelessly. She half screamed in frustration. Where the hell would she have gone? A hand suddenly clamped around her mouth from behind as another tightened around her waist.

"Wouldn't be looking for me now, would you?" Came a heavy yet playful whisper into her ear. The sound of her voice and the intoxicating smell that was Bella invaded Ava's senses and all she could do was groan softly into the other girl's hand. "I thought so… What do you say we skip lunch?"

Bella didn't wait for a reply and as Ava nodded weakly she pulled her backwards into a near by room. It was small enough to be a broom closet but was completely void of any items. She kicked the door shut, spun Ava around and pushed her against it. Ava wanted to say something, wanted to tell Bella how bad she wanted her, but the other girl's hand had managed to still stay clamped over her mouth.

There was enough light coming in around the gaps in the door frame for Bella to see Ava's face, but the angle in which she leant into her made it hard for her own face to be seen. Bella was thankful for this, because she could see the fear, desire and slight shame in Ava's eyes and knew her own mirrored them exactly.

"How do you do this? How do you make me want you so bad?" Bella wondered out loud, her whisper barely audible . She tilted her head to the side, examining the other girl. "What the hell have you done to me?"

All coherent thoughts were pushed out of her head as Ava's teeth biting into her hand bought a sudden reminder why they were here. Her dark eye's snapped up to meet dark brown and she smirked. "I guess it's not just me then," she said smugly as her mouth claimed Ava's neck.

Ava once again threw her head back, opening her throat to Bella's assault. As much as she tried to keep her hands far from touching range, the second Bella ripped the front of her school shirt open she couldn't help but to grab the head of jet black hair in front of her. This time Bella didn't even bother trying to stop it from happening; her hands and mouth now too busy with Ava's exposed chest.

Ava's leg came up to wrap around Bella's waist and Bella's arm grabbed onto it while her other hand began to crawl it's way up Ava's skirt. Bella's perfect mouth sucked and bit at Ava's chest, hurting and marking her but the mixing signals of pleasure and pain travelling to her brain did nothing but turn her on even more.

"Oh God! Bella…" Ava half spoke, half moaned. "Just take me already." She could have sworn she heard Bella laugh as one final bite came to her neck before she completely lifted Ava from the ground. Ava wrapped her legs around Bella's waist and she could feel the other girl's hand had found it's destination.

Bella wanted to tease, to make her beg for it, but she was too close herself and there was no way she could hold back taking her now. She thrust into her, her body pushing against her hand adding to the pressure and once she started she didn't stop. It was hot and it was fast and Bella found herself in the same place as the first time she'd fucked her; close to the edge and never wanting it so badly.

The hand that wasn't busy between Ava's legs had been moved from it's original place around Ava's throat where her fingernails had been teasing the soft skin back up to her mouth to try and stifle the moans that were becoming louder and louder. Bella smirked to herself as best she could with her own breath coming out in ragged gasps.

She could feel Ava (and herself) getting close and as much as Bella would love to have the entire school body know that at this moment she was fucking the unattainable Ava Mendez, she was smart enough to know that getting caught by a professor would end her game. She removed her hand from Ava's mouth and moved it to the back of her head, grasping onto her hair and pulling it back so she could watch her face while she moved inside her. Their eyes locked and Bella knew she had her, slamming her mouth over Ava's in the exact moment that the orgasm hit and Ava's scream was muffled as Bella claimed her like she had the first time; her lips bruising and the metallic taste of blood filling their senses again.

Ava released her legs from around Bella but neither let their hold on the other go. They stood there for what seemed hours, leaning against each other for support and breathing heavily. It wasn't until Bella let out a heavy sigh that they pulled away. Ava winced as Bella ran a thumb over a particularly large bruise forming on her chest where she'd bitten her. Their eyes met and they both half smiled a satisfied, smug grin.

"Until next time…"Bella said, running her hand over Ava's chest one last time before stepping around her and leaving the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ava had hoped that being with Bella again would clear her head. She figured that once she had what her body was so desperately craving that she'd be able to go back to her normal life. She was wrong. If any thing, their last brief encounter had only made it worse. Bella was intoxicating. She was like a powerful drug that had invaded Ava mind body and spirit and Ava craved her. Not only was she addicted to the dark haired beauty, but the overwhelming sense of power she felt when she was with her. Bella made her feel wanted; desired.

Ava could feel something in her changing, and a plan forming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently one more encounter wasn't enough to satisfy either of the girls. Bella sat on the windowsill in her room staring at the girl on her bed through heavy eyes, just as she had the first time she fucked her. It had been eight days since the broom cupboard incident and they had managed to have sex at least once every day since. Not that Bella was complaining. She didn't think she'd ever tire of feeling Ava's body shudder against her own as she came or the guttural way she cried her name.

Bella had long ago given up trying to define exactly what was going on between them. Sure it was just sex. She held no emotional or romantic attachment to the brunette. In that sense Ava was no different to any other girl she'd screwed around with. But at the same time she was so very different. Even now, this very moment, instead of kicking her out the moment her orgasm was over like she did with everyone else, Bella found herself content in just sitting and observing Ava as she lulled in and out of sleep.

Ava stirred and opened her eyes to find Bella staring at her, deep in thought. "I have a proposition for you…" she said groggily.

Bella snapped out of her reverie and stared at her intently. "What?"

"A proposition," Ava said simply, rolling over and pulling the sheet over her just enough to cover what should be covered. She smiled inwardly at the flash of disappointment in Bella's eyes.

"What the hell do you possibly think you could proposition me with, Mendez?" She asked, trying to get back to her old self. "I'm pretty sure I just fucked you senseless, again. That's the end of the line."

Ava's eyes narrowed slightly, a hint of a smile playing at her lips. "Yes you did, and while you did a mighty fine job (Bella raised a sceptical eyebrow), I think you could do better."

Bella was shocked. Dumbfounded, even. Did that stupid girl just accuse her of not being that great in bed? "Excuse me?" She said.

"It was amazing, don't get me wrong," Ava said, backtracking when she noticed an outburst building in Bella. "I just think that given who you are, where you're going in life, you could and should be better. All you do is sleep with the same girls exactly the same way every time."

Bella's face was a mix of surprise, anger and confusion.

"So I was going to suggest that you get some practice, start learning new ways to use these talents of yours."

"I get plenty of practice!"

"I meant with someone who's going to help you improve. Tell you your faults and show you what works best."

"Oh and I suppose you could be that person? This is real rich coming from the person who just came twice at my hands."

Ava shrugged, scared because Bella was unreadable and she was unsure if this was going to work. "I didn't say that you weren't any good, I just think you could use some fine tuning."

Bella stopped and thought about it. Maybe she was right. Maybe she did need help. Still sceptical though, she asked "and what's in it for you?"

Ava took a deep breath. "the thing is, Bella, you seem to have done something to me. Ever since I first saw you on the train months ago, you awoke something in me. Something… dark. Not evil or bad, just dark. You hit me and I liked it. You kissed me til I bled and I liked it. You treat me like crap," she hesitated. "and I like it."

She stopped to gage out Bella's reaction. Aside from a hint of a smirk, the darker girl was still unreadable, so Ava continued. "I would like the opportunity to explore this thing going on in me, and I feel that you're the only one who can help me. And seeing as it is you that woke it up it should be your responsibility to tame it for me," she added, with a sly grin.

"What if I don't want to tame it? What if I want to mentor it and watch it grow, let it consume you?" Bella asked, her eyes growing darker.

"Do with me as you want. I'm willing to give myself to you for that." A hungry look swept over Bella's face. She couldn't believe this was happening. "I'm yours, but on a few conditions."

"Conditions?" Bella snapped back to reality. "What sort of conditions?"

"You tell people whatever you need to tell them to convince them that this is just sex, but between you and me, I am by no means your slave or your sex toy. Despite what you tell your Slytherin gang, we are equals and you do not own me. I will do as you say, but I can walk away at any time, understand?"

Bella grinned coyly. "Yeah, I think so."

"Secondly, there can be no one else-"

"WHAT?" Bella jumped up. "I'm not going to give up fucking other people for you!"

"If you'd let me finish," Ava said, impatiently. "There can be no one else unless you inform me beforehand or I'm included. I'm not expecting you to ask my permission, I'm just interested on who you're doing and how you're doing them."

"You want to fuck people with me?" Bella said, slightly shocked. This might be really good after all…

"I'm all for a learning experience. And that's all this is, right?" She said, offering her hand to the other girl.

Bella looked at it sceptically. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you can teach me so much. I also want to see you wipe out Malfoy in this competition of yours." She grinned, still holding out her hand.

"Then it's a deal," Bella said, taking Ava's hand and shaking it.

Ava rolled off the bed and gathered her clothes. "Well, I'm going to go have a shower and get some sleep," she said as she began to get dressed. "Owl me if you want me."

Then she was gone and Bella was left sitting alone in her room, just the way she liked it. Smug grin planted firmly on her face. Oh was she going to have some fun with this.

* * *

A/N: And done (not the whole story). This chapter took me forever and for that I'm sorry. I am much happier now that I've slowed it down a bit, it really did seem rushed before. Needless to say this story is going to get a lot more interesting from here on.

I've also started drafting together a sort of prologue to this story where Ginny and Hermione get together. Sort of show this darker side to Hermione developing early on so it doesn't just seem like this is all completely new and out of character for her. But knowing the way I update and annoy you all in taking my time, I won't post that til it's complete.

I've also been trying to suss out whether my main audience here is female or male. If you review, let me know.


	17. The Art of Conflict

The Art of Conflict

It felt like no time at all before Christmas once again made it's presence known. The castle had been decked out in it's usual festive manor (which Bella never hesitated to point out was sickening) and most of the students had gone home for the holidays.

Bella had opted to stay at school over the holidays to "keep an eye" on the place, as she didn't have enough trust for anyone who was staying to not try and ruin things while she was gone. Or so she says. Ava couldn't help but feel that Bella just wanted to stay behind because she herself would be staying as well. And as much as she found the idea stupid, and hated to think of what it meant, she couldn't help but feel a little fuzzy inside thinking about spending more time with her.

Ava had no idea why she stayed. Her immediate response when asked was "no, my family is away". Short and vague as always. But when she thought about it too much, she felt that now familiar warm sensation wash over her brain as she put it out of her mind all together and never gave it another thought.

It was after dinner and the two girls found themselves sitting by the lake; a habit that Bella had recently gotten Ava into. It was soothing, sitting by the lake at night and she had often escaped out to that same spot when the Dungeons of her Slytherin home were too overbearing for her. Despite the snow and chilling winds, a couple of enchantments by Ava kept the girls comfortable; in particular a small flame which she had cast and had hovering in front of them. They sat in silence, enjoying the peacefulness of over half the school (including Malfoy and his cronies) missing, completely lost in thought.

It hadn't even been a month since the arrangement had been made, but both girls had changed so much already; both in very different ways. Ava's changes, while subtle, were probably most noticeable by other people. Her time with Bella had given her confidence and she was now very comfortable with herself. This particular change could probably be appointed to the very first challenge Bella set her, which is where her thoughts were currently.

"_To understand yourself, you must be comfortable with who you are. Take a look in the mirror and tell me what you see…"_

_Ava looked at her questioningly but did as instructed. There she stood, completely naked and glowing in the aftermath of sex with Bella. "I see someone who has thoroughly enjoyed the last hour of their life."_

_Bella sniggered but then turned serious. She made eye contact with Ava's reflection and Ava shivered. "Take a moment, look at yourself and take it all in then tell me what you see."_

_Ava sighed and returned to looking at her own reflection. She stared for a long time, telling Bella the flaws she found with herself as she went._

_Bella watched on, her face showing no sign of the thoughts racing through her head. Never had she understood self-consciousness. After being raised to believe that she was far superior to everybody else, she never had a moment of thinking any part of her wasn't good enough. Now here she stood, listening to this beautiful girl picking out every flaw imaginable. _

_She didn't know how she made her feel, probably as close to sad as a Black would allow themselves to feel. Bella wanted to offer comforting words, tell Ava she was amazing, but quickly squashed the feeling. She didn't want to look like she'd gone soft or anything. Damn that Black pride of hers. After all, she had a task to accomplish here._

_She looked up to see Ava staring at her in the mirror. She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Ava finish. Making a quick recovery , she rolled her eyes and smirked. "God I thought you'd never stop."_

_Ava looked put out and like she'd very much like to argue back but Bella stopped her. "You asked me to teach you, so here is your first lesson. Tomorrow you are to spend the entire day naked."_

_A long silence followed while Bella patiently watched as Ava processed what she was just told to do._

"_N-Naked?" She stammered, a confused look on her face. Bella nodded. "How naked?"_

"_How many definitions of naked do you know Mendez, cause as far as I know there's only one."_

_Ava swallowed. "But… But tomorrow's a school day. You can't expect me to skip class and sit around in my room naked all day!"_

"_Whoa whoa whoa, Mendez. I never recall asking you to skip any classes…" Bella grinned inside. She was enjoying this way too much. "Let me explain it a little more for you. You will be naked, but you will use an illusionment charm to make it appear to everyone else that you are fully robed. Not me of course, I need to see you so I know you're not cheating."_

"_You know a charm like that?" Ava stopped being scared for a moment and lost herself in being impressed with Bella's spell knowledge._

"_Of course I do, I use it all the time," she responded, smirking. Ava didn't waste any energy in being surprised with the knowledge that Bella would use it._

"_How is this relevant to anything?" Ava asked._

"_Confidence. You asked me to teach you all I know. You want to understand me, how I work, what makes me get what I want? Well this is the first step. People won't see you the way you want them to until you start seeing yourself the same way."_

"_Wow, Bella. That's actually surprisingly deep."_

"_Told you not to think you knew me," Bella replied. "You know what I see when I look at you?"_

_Ava rolled her eyes and scoffed as Bella walked over to stand behind her in the mirror. She put her hands on Ava's shoulders and leant down to talk straight into her ear, not breaking the eye contact with the other girl's reflection._

"_I see a completely fuckable woman." She covered Ava's mouth with her hand to stop the snide retort that was bound to come. "Whether you see it or not, you are an amazing looking girl. You think I'd put that much effort into chasing you around if I didn't think you were worth it? You think Malfoy would have been so cut up about it if you weren't good enough? You have the looks, Mendez, and sure you may have a slight flaw here or there, but it's all in your head. Once you are comfortable with the way you look then people will notice you more too."_

_Bella removed her hand so Ava could respond. "And to do this I have to be naked?"_

"_It's the easiest way, yes. Plus I get to look at you all day." At this Ava turned to glare at her and Bella just laughed. "All right, since you're so reluctant, how about I let you keep your underwear on?"_

_Ava sighed, reluctantly giving in. "Alright. I'll do it. But I think I should get something in return."_

_Bella just raised her eye brow. "Giving you everlasting confidence isn't enough? You cut a hard deal Mendez. What do you want?"_

"_Let me touch you."_

_It was only four words, but they made the room freeze. Ava held her breath, waiting the response and possible abuse that was to follow her request. Bella froze completely, not knowing how to react to the statement. For a fleeting moment she wanted to agree, to let Ava do with her as she wished, but her pride and arrogance wouldn't allow it. She snapped back to herself and sneered._

"_Keep dreaming, Mendez. Now put your clothes on and get out, I'll see you bright, early and naked in the morning."_

Looking back at it now, Ava was amused by the whole situation. All in all it had been an interesting day. She'd cast the spell that Bella had given her, and nearly died of nervousness when she slunk into the common room, afraid that it hadn't worked. But when everyone ignored her as usual, she realised that it had worked, either that or seeing the new girl parade around in her underwear wasn't an abnormal thing to have happen.

Bella had been right. It felt good. Her confidence grew throughout the day, and by the time she entered the completely full Great Hall for lunch she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Even the bemused look Dumbledore had given her didn't deter her mood. She spotted Bella across the hall sitting in her usual spot and grinned a little. Bella looked amused and smug, but her eyes were unreadable…

The feeling of someone staring at her snapped Ava out of her reverie and she turned to find Bella looking pointedly at her.

"What are you thinking about? You have this goofy amused expression on your face and quite frankly it's creeping me out." Bella tried to keep an icy composure, but Ava could see her eyes were joking.

Ava poked at the fire with her wand. "Just thinking about the first time you made me do the naked thing."

Bella rolled onto her back and stared up at the stars. "Didn't I tell you it felt good? How many times have you done it since?"

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't done it since," Ava replied, mischievous smile playing at her lips. "I mean, why wouldn't I when it gets that sort of response from you."

They both grinned at the memory of Bella not being able to stand it any longer and cornering Ava in another closet and having her way with her before potions.

"Well you know the idea of it is lost if you don't tell me that you're wondering around with no clothes on. You know I can't see it unless you exclude me from the charm," Bella said, hiding her disappointment that Ava hadn't been sharing these days with her.

"You can't tell?" Ava asked, a little surprised. Bella shook her head. "Huh. I thought with all the 'confidence' you said it would give me you'd be able to tell from my general demeanour that I was doing it."

"Don't be sceptical of the lesson, Mendez. The only reason I can't tell is cause it worked too damn well." Ava scoffed but Bella continued anyway. "I'm serious! You could be naked right now, and I wouldn't know any better. You were nervous as hell the morning of that day, but by the afternoon you felt so good about yourself, hence the taking of you in the closet. And now you've taken that feeling and you carry it all the time. Tell me you don't feel it?"

Ava looked out over the lake and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do feel a lot better about myself."

Once again they fell into a comfortable silence. Ava staring across towards the forest and Bella gazing at the sky. Never before Ava had Bella ever brought anyone out to this spot with her, or even told anyone where she was going, but there was something about Ava's presence that soothed her as well. Conversation rarely ever took place and most nights they would just sit in silence and watch the moon shine into the lake.

Since they'd been getting along well so far this evening, Ava decided to keep talking. She'd wanted to bring the subject up for a long time but never knew how Bella would react. But considering the darker girl's seemingly light mood tonight, she figured now was as good a time as any.

"Bella?" When she was met with nothing but a grunt in response she continued. "So, why is it that you are joining with Voldermort?" She asked casually.

Bella began to speak but Ava cut her off, sitting up from her previous position of leaning back on to her hands to look Bella right in the eyes.

"I don't want to hear any of your 'family honour' bullshit. I want to know you're reasons. Why _you_ want to become apart of the terror. What reasons do you personally have to leave all you know to join a muggle hating murderer?"

Bella, who was sitting upright with her knees clutched at her chest visibly tensed at the questioning. "I tolerate a lot, but don't insult my Lord like that, Mendez. Just cause you don't believe-"

"I wasn't trying to insult," Ava cut in, backtracking quickly. "It is the truth isn't it?

"I suppose," was her hesitant reply, but she was still obviously offended at what Ava had said. Ava meanwhile, was amazed that she didn't get her head completely bitten off, or her mouth cursed shut for what she said. It really was starting to show how much the two girls had connected, even if Bella hadn't noticed.

Bella sighed. "The truth is, Mendez, that Lord Voldermort is fast becoming one of the most powerful wizards in the world, and he is the only one who's willing to take a stand against the muggles."

There was a long pause before Ava replied, almost as though she had to really process what had just been said. "Take a stand? What is it that you have against the muggles?"

"They are filth." The three words were practically spat out and Ava could hear the venom in her voice. "They are filth polluting our world. They are shallow, narrow minded, cowardice animals that thrive on war and destruction."

"So you really are in on this off your own free will. And here I was thinking that you're the way you are because you've had your families beliefs shoved down your throat." Ava was surprised. All she was expecting was a comment about how superior the magical race was but it seemed that Bella was in fact a lot deeper then she let on.

"Muggles spent centuries hunting us down like animals and trying to kill us off because they were too scared to accept that we were there."

"Yeah, but it's not like any of the burning ever worked," Ava scoffed. "I'm pretty sure all those subject to it reportedly thoroughly enjoyed the experience."

Bella turned to face Ava, the anger more obvious on her face now. "That's not the point at all. They wanted us gone, and they think they succeeded. They're so stupidly ignorant that they actually believe that we don't exist anymore, despite the fact that we can't help but make our presence known. Why the hell she we have to hide what we can do because they're too simple minded to accept us? They're all against magic and sorcery, going on about 'the devil' or some shit, but the second one of them gets a letter to Hogwarts they're so happy! So proud that they know someone who can do magic. It's fucking hypocritical. Muggles and mud bloods aren't worthy of our world."

Ava stayed silent. She didn't realise that Bella actually felt so strongly about this, about anything at all for that matter.

Bella sighed again and looked back out over the lake, her voice a lot softer now. "Muggles are destroying this world. And when they aren't destroying the world, they're destroying each other. Look how many wars they've had over the years. They're the most destructive creatures in existence."

"We've had wars too." Ava tried to think of a way to justify human behaviour but in the back of her mind she couldn't help agreeing with Bella.

"No, we've had wars against other creatures like the goblins and the giants, cause they're stupid enough to think they can take what's ours, but we never turn on ourselves. Ever."

"I see where you're coming from, I really do. But don't you realise that with Voldermort there will be a war. Not everyone agrees with what he's doing, and they'll try and stop him."

Bella smirked. Ava found it strangely comforting to see it on her face after how soft she'd just been.

"They can try all they want. No one will stop him."

"See? You know this will result in war and you're willing to walk right in to it. Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?"

"It may, Mendez. But what Voldermort is doing is right. Our world needs cleansing of the filth that's invading it. We are the supreme life forms here, we are the top of the food chain. They should be fearing us, not the other way around. If there are witches and wizards out there who don't share this view and want to oppose the Dark Lord, then they deserve the same treatment as the muggles and mud bloods they try to protect. They'll be the one's starting the war, and they'll be the one's walking into their own deaths."

A slightly maniacal tone had gone into Bella's voice now.

"Fucking half bloods and blood traitors aren't worthy to call themselves witches and wizards."

Ava wanted to argue, to stand up for the muggles, but what Bella had said really got to her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Bella had made some very valid points.

It was silent again for a long time before Ava spoke again. "I agree with you to a certain extent, Bella."

"You do?" Bella turned to look at her. She was surprised.

Ava hesitated. "To a certain extent, yes. But I feel you're going about this the wrong way, that Voldermort's going about it the wrong way. You can't just go around killing everything you deem unworthy of being here."

"The Dark Lord does as he pleases. And the moment I finish in this retched place, I will join him, and I will do as he pleases. There will be no greater honour than fighting by his side. He will be greatest sorcerer in the world, and I will be his most faithful and loyal death eater."

"Now you're starting to sound like your parents again. And as much as I respect your Lord's power, I don't think he can ever over take Dumbledore."

Bella laughed (if you could call it that). "You underestimate His power. Albus Dumbledore may be powerful, but he is a fool. His refusal to acknowledge the dark arts will hold him back. Lord Voldermort ventured where the old fool always feared to tread, and has learnt more about the world of magic than even Dumbledore himself could hope to know."

Ava didn't want to ask for fear of sounding too 'attached', but she wanted to know. "So you are that devoted, huh? So if he called you to his side right now, would you be willing to pack up and leave everything you know and love behind?"

Bella had to hold back a scoff.

"I have no ties here. My family will never truly be pleased until I am gone anyway, knowing that I'm representing the family, the only person willing to fight to bring honour to the name Black. Toujours Purr… My parents won't miss me. My sister's and I are nothing but a product of a continuing blood line. Children aren't had for the enjoyment of it, there's never really any love in it at all."

"So you don't plan on marriage, a family? Nothing at all?"

"Oh there will be marriage. It's already been taken care of," Bella sneered, as though the mere thought of it made her sick.

Ava couldn't believe it. "Arranged marriage? You're kidding? Who to?"

"No. I'm not. Rudolphus Lestrange," she replied in a mocking tone, as though she were truly in love with him. "A wealthy pure blood who's been with our Lord for a year already. There will never be love, there isn't meant to be. He will expect children to carry on his blood line and name, but fuck that."

"You don't want them?" Ava had to admit, she never really imagined Bella to be the motherly type. The thought actually scared her a little.

"No. I'm dedicating my life to the Dark Lord. He will always come first."

"So you have nothing here you'd miss? No friends? Not even Narcissa? You really could just leave it all?"

"Narcissa understands, just as I do. She'll be married off just like I am."

Ava eyed the other girl curiously. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Could you walk away right now and never see me again?" She meant it jokingly (or did she?) and was curious to know how Bella would react.

There was a moments hesitation, only a moment, before Bella laughed and replied. "Of course I could. Not implying that I would miss you are you? What would make you so special? You're great in bed and all, but really, come on."

Ava laughed along to show that she knew it was a joke. If it wasn't exactly what she had expected, she almost could have been hurt by her response, but there was something in Bella's eyes, hiding behind the laughter, that actually made Ava doubt wether she'd really meant what she said.

Bella looked at her and smirked. 'Looks like this one's getting a bit ahead of herself. Maybe a few night's of total submission will put her in her rightful place again…'

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Sorry if it seems rushed. Sorry if I suck ass. This story is like a child to me, and I wasn't to raise it properly. I'm trying to get it to you, please bear with me and thanks to those who are sticking it out. Love.


	18. Calm Like A Bomb

Calm Like A Bomb

Christmas passed inconsequentially. Bella wasn't surprised to not receive any gifts and was just pleased when the dreaded holiday was over. Ava had seriously contemplated getting Bella something, if for no reason other than to piss her off, but decided that things were going too well to ruin them now.

In spite of herself, Bella couldn't help but feel that this was one of the better Christmases she'd had. She despised the holiday itself, but had enjoyed spending the few days with Ava with no one around to judge or think there was more going on when there wasn't.

It annoyed her, really, how much she was enjoying the other girl's company. A few moments of fear had passed through her mind where she worried that her sister and Rabastan might be right, that maybe she was falling for her, but she banished the thoughts quickly. She was a challenge to be around. She didn't take Bella's shit and she'd grown so much respect for her that it no longer mattered whether or not she liked her.

Besides she was great, no, fantastic in bed and was growing and learning more every day. Not to mention how much she had fine tuned Bella's "skills" in the matter. Bella knew she could fuck before, but now she was unstoppable, and she knew she owed that to Ava's time and dedication. The agreement was paying off well for both parties.

She was staring into the common room fire, lost in thoughts of Slughorn's upcoming New Year's party when interrupted by a group of Slytherins entering the room. She almost snarled in disgust as she saw Lucius swagger in, returning from his holiday at home.

"Black," he nodded curtly. The acknowledgement startled Bella; she had expected the git to continue ignoring her as he had before he left. She found herself annoyed, having enjoyed him leaving her alone.

"Malfoy!" She exclaimed with an obviously fake cheer. "Dear friend, how was your Christmas?" Her face dropped to its usual stony indifference the moment she stopped talking.

He sniggered to himself. Their false niceness to one and other was something that had always existed between them. Despite their dislike for one another, they liked to joke around, ironically, almost as though they were mocking the idea of friendship and those that held it so close.

"Happy to see me, are we Black? Well not that you actually care but Christmas was a _disaster_." Dramatic sigh. "Father got me the wrong racing broom and attempted to discipline me when I burnt it in front of the family."

Bella rolled her eyes at his immaturity. The Dark Lord was rising and all he cared about was a stupid broom.

He smirked, knowing full well what she was thinking. "C'mon, Black. Surely your Christmas here at school all alone wasn't that bad. Tell me all the _exciting _stuff you got up to while I was gone."

"Well, since I know that you actually do care, if you must know, I spent the week fucking Mendez and let me tell you I am absolutely _exhausted_." She yawned and stretched for dramatic effect and didn't bother trying to hide the mischievously evil smile playing at her lips.

Lucius stood seething for a moment before muttering the now very familiar "fuck you, Black" and heading out to his dormitory. Sure it looked like Lucius had come back trying to make peace (or as close to peace that ever existed between the two) but why should she sit back and call a truce now when she was completely crushing him?

Her moment of satisfaction was short livid though, as Lucius left and Bella noticed for the first time who it was that had followed him in in the first place. Their looks a bizarre mix of disgust, confusion and amusement (the latter probably aimed at her play with Malfoy), Narcissa and Rabastan stood in his wake. Bella cringed a little inside, even if her outward composer was proud. She knew what was coming.

Narcissa broke the silence. "You spent the whole time fucking _her_? Don't you think-"

"Oh god don't start with this shit now, Narcissa," Bella cut in. She wanted to say that her and Ava hadn't spent the _whole _time screwing around, but figured that would make the situation even worse. Her sister shut her mouth indignantly and Bella continued. "You know what I think?"

"No I don't know what you think. And quite frankly I don't care," Narcissa spat.

Rabastan cringed. Bella however smiled and walked closer to her sister. "Now now, Cissy, don't be like that," she said in that sweet yet threatening voice that she mastered so long ago. "I was only going to say that if you're jealous I'm sorry and I could make it up to you somehow."

Her demeanour was still sweet but her eyes were flashing dangerously. Narcissa only batted away the hand that had reached out to touch her face. "I've told you to stop this."

"I know you have… I'm not deaf. I just don't believe you."

A moments silence passed with the two girls glaring daggers at each other before Narcissa turned and began to walk away. Stopping in the door on the way out, she glared at Bella over her shoulder. "Don't think this is over. We are not done discussing you're little whore yet." Then she was gone.

"Oh Rabastan, why must most my precious sister hurt me so?" Bella exclaimed sardonically, throwing herself into an arm chair near the fire.

Rabastan, who had stayed quiet through the whole encounter scoffed with amusement. The exchange between the two sisters and the implications it carried may have seemed wrong or disturbing to the average person, but Rabastan had grown up the same way that Bella had. While he may not have agreed with some of the stuff that went on, he knew it was just pure blood custom to have a somewhat closer relationship with your family. It's to be expected when you are taught that only your blood and the blood of your family is good enough for you.

He sighed and took a seat near the fire as well. "You're going to have to watch that one, Bella. She's certainly starting to take a stand against you."

"Don't worry. She'll be put in her place soon enough." Her eyes were hooded as she stared into the fire, her thoughts travelling far beyond the room she was in.

"I hate to think what that means for her," he said. Noticing her smirk at the comment he felt relieved. He, like Narcissa, was worried about what this Mendez girl was doing to Bella. However, unlike Narcissa, he wasn't stupid enough to bring it up. Not after what happened after last time he crossed her…

"So, Bellatrix. Any thoughts on who you're going to take to Slughorn's party? Or don't I need to ask?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're right; of course I'm taking Mendez. Don't give me that look, what do you expect? I wasn't going to bother taking anyone, just to prove a point that I _can _go without her, contrary to popular belief, but then I had so much fun teasing Malfoy that I thought I might dress her up and flaunt her in front of him all night."

"Well when you put it that way, it makes a lot of sense. Sounds a lot more like you, actually. You do know that Malfoy is going to snap one day, don't you?"

"Oh I know he will. In fact, I'm counting on it…"

Bella frowned. "You don't like it, do you?"

Ava was spinning herself in front of Bella's full length mirror, trying to get an all over look at the new dress robes she was in. "It's not that I don't like them, Bella, cause I do. It's just they're a bit…" she trailed off, thinking of a way to end the sentence that wouldn't offend Bella who had given her the new attire.

"Slutty?" Bella finished for her.

She wouldn't quite say 'slutty', there was still a bit of class to them. They were quite beautiful really. A nice deep red colour, quite long in length, but they did seem to put a fair amount of attention on her chest and very much exposed back. "No, they're just… they're not quite… well they aren't very subtle, are they?"

"Since when is anything I do _subtle_? And that includes you, Mendez."

Ava shook her head but couldn't help the small smile threatening to make it's presence known. She should have known that Bella would have wanted her to stand out. "So what is this then, you getting me all dressed up to flaunt me in front of everyone else and gloat that you're the only one that can have me?"

It was in this statement that anyone listening would have been able to pick up how different a person Ava was becoming. A few months ago this would have been a passing comment made to amuse and poke fun at herself and mock those who thought that highly of themselves. Now though, with what Bella had taught her, she knew she was desired and knew how much her presence would affect everyone else. It would be a lie to say she didn't enjoy the feeling.

"That's part of the plan, yes." Bella got up from her spot lounging on the bed and went over to her dresser and retrieved a necklace from her drawer. "It's time to move on to our next lesson".

"A lesson? Tonight?" Ava asked, as she began half tying her hair up.

"Yes, a lesson. If we must attend this ridiculous excuse for a party we might as well take advantage of it. Tonight will be one exercise with two lessons." She stood behind Ava and began to put the necklace on the other girls' slender neck. "In part it will be a continuation of your confidence building."

Ava fondled the chain around her neck and noticed that the pendant had the Black family crest on it. She didn't know how wearing it made her feel. "Then what's the second lesson?"

"Hunting," she replied simply. "Hunting for fun."

When the only reply she received was a questioning look she elaborated a little more. "Tonight you are going to learn to flirt, to toy with those who want you and to seek out those who don't and _make them want you." As she spoke her fingers ran up and down Ava's neck._

_Ava was suppressing shivers, not that there was much point in pretending what Bella was doing didn't affect her, the other girls could surely read her like a book by now. Especially now that Bella's mouth had joined her fingers and was gently nipping at the soft flesh._

"_Bella," Ava got out in a breathy whisper. "You have to stop or do you want me to look a mess at the party?"_

_Bella looked up into Ava's eyes in the mirror, a mischievous look that suggested she wouldn't mind doing just that. "Fair call, Mendez. We do need you to look your best. If anything you look a little too good…" she trailed off as her eyes roamed up and down the other girl's body._

_Ava smiled her best imitation of Bella's well known superior smirk and Bella shot one right back. "I get the robes, but why the crest? I would have thought that I wouldn't be worthy to wear this?" _

"_Because you are mine. No one else's. We like to mark our property so people know not to touch. You should consider yourself lucky I didn't brand you with it," she replied as she went back to her dresser to add the finishing touches to her makeup. "You are to go out tonight and toy with people as much as you can, but they aren't to touch you. And when they see that on you they will be reminded of where you belong."_

_Ava chewed her lip as she went to sit on the bed. "I suppose that makes sense. So I'm not to touch anyone?"_

"_Oh I never said that," Bella replied as she walked over to Ava. "I said they aren't to touch you, but you may do whatever you wish to them." Her suggestively cocked eyebrow betrayed the thoughts going through her head as she tried to squash any possible feelings of jealousy at the idea of Ava touching someone else. "Shall we go?"_

"_Yes. Yes we shall." Ava stood and walked out with Bella, unsure of where the night was going to take her._

_Slughorn's party had been in full swing for almost 3 hours now and Bella couldn't but admit that it was no where near as terrible as she was expecting it to be. The potions master had a band and everything for the night and she was almost ashamed to say she was enjoying herself. The highlight of her night so far was definitely arriving and seeing everyone's jaws drop at the sight of Ava. Her Ava. Never had Bella felt more smug than walking into that party with Ava in tow, the looks on everyone's faces, especially Malfoy. And none of them would have her. Ever._

_She watched from the shadows all night as Ava worked her magic. Boy after boy brought her drink after drink, Bella noticed she never actually drank them though. Smart, she thought, she didn't want her head to get clouded. She watched as Ava danced with different partners, getting close but never quite touching them enough to satisfy them. She was doing Bella proud. The boys were eating her up, but the second they got close enough to notice the crest on her chest, they backed away, sending scared and apologetic glances in Bella's direction._

_Bella was just getting herself lost in thoughts of what it would be like to dance with Ava when a cold voice interrupted her daydreaming. "I see you bought your whore with you."_

_Bella didn't take her eyes off of Ava's form as she responded. "Yes I bought my whore, Cissy, and I'm glad you understand that that's all she is."_

_Narcissa scoffed. "Whatever you say Bella, you haven't taken your eyes off her all night." Then she was gone._

"_You here to agree with her, Rabastan?" Bella asked. He had just strolled over to Bella, noticing that the two sisters had had another confrontation._

"_It's true you haven't taken your eyes off her, but either has anyone else in this room since she arrived, so I guess I can't hold that against you." Their was a brief pause before he spoke again. "Dance with me?" _

_She rolled her eyes and took the hand he had offered. "Suppose I should, it is a party after all. Might keep my retched sister off my back for a while, even if I hate dancing."_

"_You shouldn't be so hard on her, Bella. She's got a lot going on right now," he said, twirling Bella, earning him a glare._

"_She's got a lot going on right now? Like what?" She asked, intentionally stepping on his foot as payback for twirling her._

_He winced but grinned, dipping her for good measure and holding the position as he replied "just talk to her, she could use you a lot right now."_

_Bella looked at him quizzically from her half dipped position and was just about to reply when there was a loud crack and the room went silent. She released herself from Rabastan's hold and looked for the source of the noise. It wasn't hard to find, as all the party guests had made a large circle around it and as Bella pushed her way through (and not gently either) she found Ava standing alone in the middle._

_She was angry; Bella could see that easily, it practically radiated from her. She followed Ava's glare and found Lucius suspended in the air in front of her, his face covered in ugly purple boils. She turned back to look at Ava and was taken aback but how frightening and beautiful she looked. Her wand arm was raised and her breathing was heavy. It was now that Bella noticed she didn't have the necklace on anymore._

"_How many times," Ava said quietly but menacingly, the voice made Bella shiver. "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch me?"_

_Lucius just sneered and spat at her from his upside down position. "Filthy mud blood whore!"_

_Ava just sneered right back. "You are despicable, Malfoy. What Voldermort wants with an arrogant and useless excuse for a wizard like you is beyond me."_

"_How DARE you!" Malfoy shouted. "You are not worthy to speak His name!"_

"_And you are not worthy to call yourself a wizard!" Ava screamed right back. _

_Malfoy laughed a cold and hollow laugh. "You wait, Mendez. When He is in power you filthy mud bloods will be the first to go. And I'm going to finish you off personally."_

_Ava could feel Bella's presence behind her. She stepped forward and when she got close to Lucius she bent so their faces were level and smiled. "I'd like to see you try," she said and snatched something that was hanging from his hand._

_As she turned and began to walk away from him Bella noticed that it was her necklace that Ava had taken from Lucius. When she approached Bella, she handed it to her and turned, holding her hair out of the way so Bella could put it back on her. When she was done, Bella put her arm around Ava's waist from behind possessively._

"_I'LL KILL YOU!" Lucius screamed._

"_You lose," Ava said in the same quiet voice she had used earlier. And with a flick of her wand Malfoy was sent flying back into a table of snacks._

"_What the hell is going on in here?" Slughorn had just returned from where ever he was and was staring at the scene before him bewildered. "Malfoy..?"_

"_Was just leaving," Ava finished. Staring pointedly at Lucius who was only now picking himself up from the remains of the table he had crashed into. He shot one last death glare at the two girls and left the room._

_Slughorn looked as though he was going to question Ava further, but when he noticed Bella standing behind her and the look the darker girl was giving him, he cheerfully said "Oh well! No point letting a good party go to waste. Happy New Year everyone!"_

_Everyone cheered, and as the band started playing and Slughorn magically repaired the mess that Lucius had left, Ava turned to look at Bella for the first time and nearly faltered. Bella was smiling at her. A true, genuine smile that Ava was sure no one had ever seen before. "Sorry about that," Ava said, smiling herself._

_Bella just shook her head and her grin returned to it's more usual cockiness. "Oh don't be sorry, Mendez. That was the best show I've ever seen."_

_Ava laughed as Bella pulled her in closer. "Now dance with me. Seeing you like that has made me want you even more." She smirked as she saw everyone watching her and Ava dance together and deliberately ignored the look her sister was giving her from across the room. She knew this would have some serious backlash later, but for now she just enjoyed the feel of Ava's body moving against her own and thought of all the things she was going to do to her after the party was over…_


	19. Punch Me I Bleed

The band's music was heavy and deep, the thick baseline and droning voice of the lead singer sounded so good to Bella's ears as she held Ava from behind, the other girl's hips and body swaying and grinding against hers in a way that shouldn't be displayed in public. Bella's hands were roaming and holding Ava while Ava's arm was holding onto the back of Bella's hair.

Bella couldn't help but be reminded of the first time she'd fucked her and couldn't help but think Ava was thinking the same thing as she threw her head back onto Bella's shoulder. The dark haired girl bit her lip in an effort to not moan just at the memory of that night and made a mental note to make sure she took Ava the same way tonight.

She didn't know how long they'd been dancing for, if it could even class as dancing anymore. She'd blocked out the rest of the guests long ago despite how much she was revelling in the fact that everyone had been watching them and knew how ridiculously hot this display must be to watch.

She didn't know how much longer she could go without fucking Ava right her on the dance floor. It was so hot; so very, very hot. She was just about to tell Ava they had to go when the other girl spun to look at her. Bella's breath hitched at the look Ava was giving her. It wasn't lust, it was _need_. Pure demanding want. The now familiar burning sensation that Bella related to being aroused by Ava had filled the pit of her stomach and she grinned.

Ava recognized the look. It was a smile of smug satisfaction, desire and promises of evil and pleasurable things to come. She was relieved when Bella grabbed her roughly by the wrist and dragged her out of the party and headed straight to her dungeon chambers. She couldn't remember ever wanting Bella as bad as she did right now.

They'd barely made it through the portrait to the bedroom when Ava felt herself slammed against the wall, the wind knocked out her and Bella's mouth claiming hers in the most bruising, painfully good kiss they'd ever shared. Bella knew she was kissing the other girl, one of those things she always tried so hard not to do, but as the taste of blood filled her mouth it just fuelled her hunger even more.

They kept kissing, harder and harder. Ava was starting to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen but it still wasn't enough and she feared it never would be. Bella had never kissed her like this before and if she was capable of thinking straight, Ava surely would have pondered on this fact further but the other girl's hand had just found her throat and she moaned deeply as the hand squeezed harder. She was getting close and Bella hadn't even really started yet.

"For fucks sake!"

The room went silent. The two girls stopped their assault on each other. Ava saw a fleeting look of worry pass through Bella's eyes as the darker girl turned to look into her room. Standing near the fire was Narcissa, fuming as much as Ava had with Lucius earlier.

If Bella really was worried she didn't show it to her sister. "Cissy," she said calmly, but all three girls in the room could hear the ice underlying her tone. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Narcissa's lip curled as she glared at her sister, completely ignoring Ava who was still pinned to the wall not only by Bella's body, but the hand still holding her throat. "You know very well why I'm here."

Bella kept her demeanour uncaring. "How many times do I have to tell you, this is not up for discussion. How did you even get in here? I never told you the password."

"How could I not figure it out?" Narcissa said coldly. "You used _her_ name after all."

Ava was wondering if she was the one Narcissa was referring to when she was suddenly deprived of all oxygen as Bella's grip on her throat tightened. The dark haired girl's eyes went stony and she stopped breathing. "How did you…"

"Oh come on!" Narcissa cried dramatically. "You think I don't remember what went on with you two? You think I don't remember what she meant to you?"

Bella's breathing got deeper. She didn't know what to say. Narcissa knew. She knew and she was using it against her.

"You think I don't remember how much it hurt you?" Her voice dropped lower but by no means did it lose any of its coldness. "You think I don't remember how much you cried?"

Bella's grip tightened again as she let out a strangled cry of anger and frustration. There was something else in there too but Ava couldn't put her finger on it. Hurt? Humiliation? This was all confusing her so much, she had no idea what the two sisters were on about and she was pretty sure she was going to pass out if Bella didn't release her very soon.

"Do let your whore go before you kill her," Narcissa spat as she turned and began to leave via the portrait that lead to the Slytherin common room. "Not that I'd care if she dropped dead."

Bella finally released Ava but not because she was told to but because she went to chase after her sister. "Don't you walk away from me!" She screamed at Narcissa's back.

Narcissa stopped and turned to look Bella in the eye. "Why not? Huh? You're walking away from us. I owe you nothing." Then she disappeared into the darkness of the corridor.

"Cissy! You get your ass back here NOW!" Bella shouted as she chased after her sister. "Don't you go anywhere," she said to Ava before following Narcissa into the darkness.

Ava, who was now slumped on the floor trying to return her breathing to normal just nodded in reply a she watched Bella leave. Her mind was reeling. What was Narcissa on about? It sounded like someone had meant a lot to Bella and had left her. Had Bella's heart been broken? Ava almost laughed at the idea of Bella being in love. Though, it would explain why she was so emotionally closed off.

One thing was clear though. Whoever this mystery girl was and whatever had happened in the past had caused Bella to react in a way that Ava had never seen before. Was it fear? Whatever it was, it shook Bella up something bad and Ava could only imagine what was going on between her and her sister in the common room at this moment…

The Slytherin common room fell silent when Narcissa entered. Rabastan looked over at her from where he was studying and didn't quite know how to react to what he saw. She was flustered, crying and looked to be somewhere between anger and fear. He got up and went to her immediately.

"Narcissa, what's wrong?" He asked, searching her eyes for an answer.

She looked at him, eyes pleading for help. He didn't quite understand what was going on until he noticed that she hadn't come from the main entrance, but the portrait leading to Bella's private room. His face fell as it dawned on him what was wrong and as he heard Bella's outraged cries for her sister coming out the corridor his eyes mirrored the fear found in the girl in front of him.

"What have you done?" He whispered, as Narcissa clung to his robes. He shook his head at her. "I don't think I can help you now."

At that moment Bella burst through the open doorway. "OUT!" She screamed. "Everybody get out. Now." She added in a soft yet no less menacing voice. The younger students bolted from the room, pleased to be excused from what ever explosion was brewing. The older students lingered a little longer, and it wasn't until Bella stunned Snape that they all left. Lucius shot her a death glare as he carried Snape out over his shoulder.

"That goes for you too, Rabastan." Her breathing was heavy and there was fire in her eyes. Rabastan didn't need to be told twice. He gave Narcissa one last sympathetic look as he pried her hands off his robe before collecting his things and leaving with all the others.

The longest silence passed. Narcissa fumed and cowered while Bella just fumed.

"Are you going to say something?" Narcissa asked, finally growing tired of the silence. "I know you didn't just come here to make a scene."

"You tell me, sister. You seem to be the one who has all the things to say," Bella spat back. "You're the one that knows everything, aren't you? You know exactly what's going on in my life, you know how I feel. You know about Her."

"I don't want to talk about her, there are more pressing matters then the past."

"Then why the fuck did you bring her up in the first place?" Bella shouted exasperated. Narcissa cringed and for the first time regretted ever mentioning that she knew. "You want to hurt me, Cissy? Is that it? You don't think she hurt me enough? You have no right to talk to me about her. How dare you even mention her in my presence."

"She hurt me too! Maybe not in the same way she did to you," she added quickly after she noticed the look on Bella's face. "You're not the only person in the world who suffers, Bella."

Bella had nothing to say, so just sat there sneering at her little sister. How dare she compare herself to what they had.

Narcissa exhaled deeply. "It's not always about you. You and you're stupid mud blood."

"So we're going back to this now are we?"

"Yes! You gave her our crest. Our family crest!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it, Narcissa. Don't stand here and preach to me about family pride. You have no idea what is expected of me. I only put it on her so people would know that she belongs to me."

"She belongs to you? Do you even hear yourself speak? She doesn't belong to you. She doesn't deserve to belong to you. She's a mud blood. A commoner. She isn't worthy."

"And who is then? Huh, who would you say is worthy for the ever wholly Black blood line?" Bella said in an almost believably cal voice. "You? Her? You're all the fucking same. You all leave."

"But she's a _mud blood." Narcissa couldn't understand why there words weren't enough to get through to her sister._

"_You don't know that!" Bella stated._

_Narcissa scoffed. "Why, cause she won't tell you? Thinks she's above having a blood status? Thinks it doesn't matter? Open your eyes, Bella. She doesn't say because she knows you won't touch her anymore if you knew the truth."_

"_Maybe she's right about it not mattering," Bella said softly. So softly that Narcissa could have easily pretended she didn't here it._

"_What the fuck, Bella? No seriously. What the hell has happened to you?"_

"_I'm taking care of myself! I'm sick of having to defend myself to you. No one else gives a shit about me so why can't I do what I want? "_

_Narcissa just shook her head. "You had so much, Bella. You had this thing won, you could have had anything you wanted and this is what you chose. You're betraying the family."_

"_I'm fighting for the family! I'm still winning. I'm still on top. I've lost everything to get to where I am, but I thought I still had you."_

"_Bella…" Narcissa was caught off guard. The crestfallen look in her sister's eyes surprised and upset her. "I'm still here, Bella. You still have me," she hesitated briefly. "But the mud blood has got to go."_

_Dark eyes met blue if Bella was still capable of crying, Narcissa was sure she would have done so now. "Say it, Cissy, tell me you won't leave me." It was a plea. A side to Bella that Narcissa had only seen a few times in their childhood. Deep down beneath the cold exterior, Bella was just as insecure and lonely as everyone else. The idea of it disturbed and saddened the younger girl._

_Bella moved closer and put her hand to her sister's face. "Tell me you'll be mine and only mine forever."_

_Narcissa wanted nothing but to reassure her sister. Make everything okay again. But she couldn't, there was still something that Bella was not aware of. Taking the prolapsed silence as harsh rejection, Bella's eyes hardened and she forced her trademark sneer back onto her face. _

"_I don't need you anyway," she spat out as she turned and headed towards the portrait._

"_They've announced my wedding."_

_Bella stopped moving, her hand resting on the portrait leading to her room. This was unexpected. There she stood, trying to collect her thoughts and steady her breathing. "Who's the lucky man?" Her own voice surprised her._

_Narcissa stalled before answering. The answer would cut Bella and cut her deep, though she was sure that her hesitance was all the answer Bella needed. "Lucius…"_

_Bella's body went numb with feelings she didn't understand. Without looking at her sister she left. Mind blank, she didn't even remember how she made it back to her room. She felt separated from her body. She felt as though she was watching herself from a distance. She watched as she fucked Ava without saying a word. She watched as she kicked Ava out of her room. Watched as she turned on the shower and grabbed the knife that had always been her friend in times like these. She saw the water turn red as it ran over the fresh wounds on her thighs. She watched, but she didn't feel. She didn't feel anything. Not anymore._


End file.
